Twister
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: The Third Watch Crew has to pull through when a raging storm rips through the city of New York.
1. Chaos

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters do you really think that I would be sitting here writing this story, no if I owned them I would be with the cast of 3rdwatch, especially the men....more so. Bosco..YUMMIE!!!! The characters you do not recognize  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I am a Bosco fan, I write Bosco stories I just love him to death and his character to me is just so great but in this story I tried to add the other characters. You will have to excuse me if I suck at this I have not done this since my first story The Destruction of Flight 180 which I deleted because of 9/11 so give me a break this is new for me, hope you enjoy my newest story.   
  
Tag Note-Bee, Sarabeth, Debbie, Ness, Taylor55David, Matty, and TWJunkie, Thumper, and to anybody who has helped me in the past, thank you so much for your words of encouragement, you made this story possible so thank you.   
  
Now enough of the usual babble onto the story.   
  
  
TWISTER  
  
Chapter 1-Chaos   
  
Tornado Definition- A localized violently destructive windstorm occurring over land, esp. in the Midwestern U.S., and characterized by a long, funnel-shaped cloud extending toward the ground and made visible by condensation and debris.   
  
  
Lighting broke the sky making it appear the world was ending. Nobody knew what was going on as the wave of sound penetrated the hearts and soul of the 'Big Apple.' Nobody was sure what the lone cry meant but they knew whatever it was it was going to be one hell of a story to tell.   
  
(MSNBC Broadcasting)   
  
"John, you're not going to believe this."   
  
Sitting at his desk and yawning waiting for something to talk about, his friend interrupted his thoughts and he glanced over.   
  
"What?"  
  
"We have to go down to the basement, a tornado just touched down in New York City."   
  
At first John's mind raced, he had known Danny for years and he knew he would pull some fast ones on him, and knowing the time of the month was not April Fool's Day he wasn't sure if he was yet getting his leg pulled again.   
  
"Yeah right, Dan, and next you're going to tell me the Great Lakes of Michigan is going down south for the winter, huh?" He smirked.  
  
"Fine, don't believe me, how about you go and take a peek out the window."   
  
John rolled his eyes but got up. "Okay smartass I will, just to prove you wrong," He went to the window pulled up the blinds "see, no tornado." He was pointing but not looking, Danny was looking at him and looking at the window.   
  
Looking out finally, his smile disappeared as he watched a funnel destroying everything and anything in it's path.   
  
"HOLY SHIT!"   
  
"Told ya, now do you believe me?"   
  
"Danny go and get my cameraman, we have to get this."   
  
Instead of evacuating down to the basement where he could be somewhat safe he decided he was going to the top. There was no way in hell he was missing a show like this; so upstairs he ran with a crewman following in tow.   
  
(NSSL) National Server Storm Laboratory  
  
"Oh my God."   
  
Adam shot from his desk when he heard the distress in Sonya's voice.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"How could we miss it, how could any of us miss this, look at this."   
  
He looked and the coffee he was holding slipped from his gasp, shattering against the hard tile floor.   
  
"Is this possible?"   
  
Adam looked at the computer.   
  
"Well....it is now."   
  
Sonya got up, threw on her jacket and threw things in her folder. Her papers were unorganized but that was the least of her worries. She jammed the binder shut and slammed it into her lucky bag.   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"New York, I have to."  
  
(55-Charlie)  
  
Davis was staring out the side window when confusion come over his face.   
  
Sully through was in his own world still continuing trying to justify himself to his partner and why he said what he did.   
  
"Do you hear that, Sul?"   
  
When Davis asked the question Sullivan stopped talking and looked at Davis quickly.   
  
"Well I guess that answers that question, didn't have to ignore me I mean the girl...."   
  
"SULLY WATCH OUT!" screamed Davis just as his partner had taken his eyes off the road part of the wind from the twister that was only a couple blocks down had carried part of a building and dropped it right in front of Sullivan. Sully had no time before he slammed into the bricks.   
  
(Camelot-Firehouse 55)  
  
"Hey, what is that?"   
  
"Uh oh Doc, Carlos is hearing things again."   
  
Some of the firefighters began to snicker but then Alex heard it too and her eyebrows went down in confusion.   
  
"You know Carlos is right I do hear something too."   
  
"Oh great, now we have two hearing things, quick anybody have straight jackets?"   
  
Carlos Neito walked back towards the window and his eyes went from curiosity to horror.   
  
"Oh shit HIT THE DECK." He then jumped away from the window.   
  
Everybody looked towards the window and saw the sailboat that had been carried by strong winds from the tornado coming straight for them.   
  
"This is gonna suck." This was Jimmy's last words before the sailboat parked itself in the firehouse.   
  
(55David)  
  
"Find the basement stairs or a closet or something without glass."   
  
As both quickly searched a rumbling could be felt and as Faith caught a glance she saw Bosco beginning to get even more frantic.   
  
"Bosco the stairs are right there."   
  
She pointed with her flashlight that she had gotten out and clicked on. He looked over and both looked at each other and walked slowly towards the staircase the floorboards creaking with every step.   
  
"Boz, do you hear that?"   
  
Faith wasn't talking about the rumble anymore but something else that seemed to be a different sound, the sound of a rotting wood. She looked over and saw Bosco was looking down at their feet and he looked up with wide eyes.   
  
"Oh. Shit!"  
  
TBC...(Didn't take me very long to do something destructive now did it. Hoped you liked so far) 


	2. Calm before the Storm

So here is a new part, kind of slow but hey it takes the built up and I hope you like and stick with it. I want to THANK YOU ALL for your wonder replies wow I didn't expect that kind of feedback. Thank you a ton to you all for the patience and wait. Thank you, thank you. Now your wait here is your new chapter of Twister, enjoy.   
  
  
Chapter 2-Calm before the Storm  
  
The wind broke through the skyscrapers making the New Yorkers button up and try and bring themselves together closer by hugging their bodies trying just to get warm as the golden sun hide behind the dark murky clouds. Leaves on the once furnished trees that decorated the city was now bare and shriveled as their once proud leaves lay on the ground making crunching noises as the people trudged on by.   
  
When the winter came to the big city, it was like the people went into hibernation. Their faces changed into blank stares as though if they didn't move their faces and kept them blank the cold wouldn't be so bad.   
  
Day turning into night the dark overcast changed everybody's moods; even affected the emergencies workers. The cold would make normal happy people moody knowing the bitter cold would not stop the criminals from haunting down innocent victims and hurting them and for the city of New York it was just another cold day.   
  
(The Yokas's Apartment)   
  
Fred was looking outside while he drank some of his coffee, sipping it, letting it roll along his tongue and then after he did that he would swallow. He could hear Faith coming out of the bathroom and he turned around.   
  
"Getting colder out there."   
  
As she got ready Faith took a glance and saw how dark it seemed to be getting.   
  
"Sure is."   
  
Sipping the rest of his drink feeling the liquid go down and making a warm spot in his tummy he placed the cup into the sink. Turned around to see his wife getting bundled up. She would walk outside and then go on the train and he didn't want to think of her waiting out there in the cold.   
  
"Come on I'll drive you to work."   
  
"No that's okay, Bosco is giving me a lift."   
  
Faith was reaching for the door when Fred yelled at her back.   
  
"I don't like his driving, one of these days he going to kill you and himself in that god awful car."   
  
Faith stopped and she broke into a laugh. Fred grimaced because he recognized Faith's laughs and this one was that he didn't say something funny but something stupid.   
  
She turned back around.   
  
"Fred you never even seen Bosco drive and second you're one to talk."   
  
Faith was going to end it there and leave but Faith had to once stop as her husband asked a question.   
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"   
  
Once more Faith turned back around and looked down as she took a couple steps to Fred and put her hand onto Fred's cheek and smiled. "Honey, you dragged raced cars just like Bosco's car, just a different color with me in the car most of the time."   
  
A honk came outside and both knew who was beckoning Faith away.   
  
"Look there's Bosco I love you and I'll see you after work."   
  
Faith then kissed Fred whom he returned with a sweet kiss back and she broke away and walked out.   
  
"I love you."   
  
Faith then left the apartment.   
  
"Be careful," Fred said this as the door shuts, "Love you too." He said under his breath and then went and got ready for work as well.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(NSSL)   
  
A series of tapping could be heard from a tapping of a pen. A song only heard by one person a rhythm that played continually. To any person who heard it, it would be considered to be rather annoying yet to the person tapping away heard a different beat.   
  
Sonya sat in front of her computer. She was tapping her pen because she was flat bored out of her mind.   
  
When she was younger she never thought she would be sitting at a table staring at a computer screen making her eyes tired because she was looking for something to do. The hurricane was moving out of the Atlantic and was about to hit the Gulf of Mexico, but it was the same as always. Besides that wasn't very much interest to her, sure she liked studying about it but the thing that caught her attention every time was the cyclone, the tornado. But all she saw was the hurricane and for her that was just boredom.   
  
Her coworker walked up behind her without her knowing and stared at the screen and at her and smiled.   
  
"How those storms holding up?"   
  
Not even realizing that her friend was behind her she ended up throwing the pen when she heard a voice behind her, making her jump.   
  
"Oh see now look at what you did, ruined my beat." She turned around in her chair and looked up at Adam.   
  
"Honey, you never had a beat, what you talking about?"   
  
She blushed.   
  
"Now you are the one who is denial honey I always have had a beat, you now, hah!"   
  
"Girl, everybody knows that I, Adam, is the great dancer." He said this while doing a very bad impression of Michael Jackson's moon-walk.   
  
"You're pitiful, you know that."   
  
Adam smiled.   
  
"Now see you go and ruin my self esteem, that is not a healthy environment now is it?"   
  
Turning back around she looked at the screen sighing. Sonya was trying to hide the fact that she had this huge crush on Adam, she was so scared to tell him. She thought that maybe Adam could possibly liked her but she wasn't entirely sure if he was just joking around like he always did, and saw her, only as a friend. Inside she sighed very deeply, so confused.   
  
"How these storms holding up?"   
  
He had brought her out of mixed feelings and brought her to back to what was her job and should be focused.   
  
"Oh we have the beautiful spin of the new hurricane Shelly coming into the Gulf of Mexico, and that is about it."   
  
"She is a monster."   
  
Sonya looked at the storm on her screen and nodded her head.   
  
"She sure is, but we better watch these babies," she pointed to the end of the storm were it was trailing up towards the middle of the states. "these might spur out some baby tornadoes."   
  
As they both watched neither of them could predict the storm that would come from the north, colliding into some of the high pressure from the south.   
  
(55 Precinct)   
  
The 1973 Mach 1 Mustang roared into the parking lot. The passenger door opened and out came Faith she made quick steps and was already at the door but her partner was taking his time, not wanting to hurry himself.   
  
Bosco looked up at the sky the clouds that seemed like a huge blanket that was making sure no light could come through and make the city feel somewhat warm and safe.   
  
As Faith went to open the door she turned to see her partner shutting the door as he walked towards the 55precinct doors.   
  
"You know, I think I just felt a rain drop, damn, sometimes I truly hate rain with a passion."   
  
Grinning "Only because you have to work in it Boz"   
  
"You think" was his smartass comment back.   
  
"Come on grump wouldn't want to be late."   
  
Both officers walked into the building.   
  
(On Auto Accident Scene)   
  
Rolling his eyes Bosco was standing out in the street directing traffic as the FDNY finished up work.   
  
"Yes, you see my hand waving it means move your crap ass car now!"   
  
The driver looked at Bosco and glared but the reaction he got from the officer was a cross-eyed look confused the motorist drove away while Bosco uncrossed his eyes and laughed to himself as he thinks "jagoff".   
  
  
Jimmy Doherty helped the last victim into the ambulance. It had been a small apartment complex that caught on fire but other then that it wasn't to bad; no fatalities and that was always good. He slammed his hand on the back and the life saver took off. He smirked as he walked across the street seeing Boscorelli directing traffic.   
  
"Look like we're done boys." he yelled loudly enough so his squad could hear but he wanted the officer to overhear just so he could make him a tad irritated. Taking a chance he looked over and saw Boscorelli giving him a glare.   
  
"Oh what is the matter officer, oh I know you can't go to the station and chomp on some donuts, so carry on, direct traffic and save lives young man. Oh well should've of been a fireman Maurice, oh wait that's right they wouldn't hire you."   
  
Bosco waved on another car to pass and he then took his chance to strike back.   
  
"Hey Dorherty," Jimmy turned back around to see what Boscorelli wanted "I have a gun right, you have a ax, if you and I would get into a dispute guess who would win." Then to prove his point Bosco then put his hand on his gun acting like he was about to draw it out and shoot the firefighter right there. Jimmy getting the drift walked away defeated yet having a bit of a smirk on his own lips.Snorting to herself Faith admired how far actually Jimmy and Bosco had come along. At first they hated each other, never been on speaking terms always calling each other names like faggot and drag queen, anything to make of the other manhood of one another. Yet they somewhere, under all of the nastiness, it turned to be an understanding between the two of them that they were there to save lives and both were the top when it came to their jobs. Not really wanting to admit it but both Bosco and Jimmy were growing up.   
  
"What are you looking at?"   
  
Faith was brought out of her thoughts to see Bosco standing there giving her a confused look. Realizing she probably been standing there having this stupid look on her face she tried to hide a blush of embarrassment.   
  
She was going to say something but before she could even get a single word out a crack of lightening ripped the sky and split the atmosphere open followed closely by the booming. Some of them jumped it felt like the storm was raging closer and the lighting was hitting too close for comfort.   
  
Bosco looked up at the sky again and shuddered.   
  
"Damn"   
  
Another lighting streaked across the sky.   
  
"This is going to be a suckie day."   
  
Not two seconds after he said that then lighting struck the ground. The light blinded everybody and the booming rocked them off their feet.   
  
Bosco shook his head as the blinding light soon disappeared. It felt like somebody had taken a giant camera and shined it in his eyes and all he could see was little blots of it running and racing around with his vision.   
  
"Faith you all right?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
Vision back Bosco rubbed his eyes as his eyesight began to clear up. He looked around and saw most of the people were either getting up but there was an eerie silence, the silence that made you stop dead in your tracks look around and see if something was wrong. He looked up and saw the tree that was on fire from the lighting and under it was Jimmy.   
  
Jimmy himself was getting up from the lighting blast but didn't see the tree.   
  
No words could come out of his mouth but his feet seemed to work and Bosco was off, he ran for all he was worth and he could hear the tree starting to crack and burn getting ready to fall on the unexpected firefighter.   
  
Jimmy was on his knees and just about to get on his feet when he heard the tree he looked up but he had no time to get out of the way it was coming down. All he could see was his life flashing before his eyes. But something stopped it and he was knocked hard out of the way.   
  
Bosco made it he closed his eyes as the sudden impact. Being in football you are use to knocking around into people but it hurts more without all the padding.   
  
Firefighter and policeman tumbled with arms and legs flying around as both barely missed the fallen tree.   
  
"BOSCO!" Fearing for her partner Faith began running she didn't know what to expect.   
  
"JIMMY!" DK and Walsh running over knowing Jimmy had been by the tree and they hadn't seen Bosco so they feared the worse.   
  
All of them fearing for either Bosco or Jimmy found them tangled in one another, both still a bit dazed.   
  
Jimmy, finally able to comprehend what had just happened, began pushing off Bosco.   
  
"I never thought I would be so happy having you tackle me." He stood up and put his hand down to help Bosco up.   
  
"Yeah, yeah." Was Bosco's reply.   
  
Faith smiling. "Does that mean you two can get along?"   
  
Both feeling the eight pair of eyes staring at them Jimmy and Bosco looked at one another and as though on their own silence clock in perfect timing gave each other a look and said "Screw you," "Go to hell."   
  
Rolling her eyes "Men," she then walked away with Bosco tailing her.   
  
"You okay, man, you gave us a pretty good scare."   
  
Jimmy looked down at himself and up and nodded his head.   
  
"I'm fine actually, thanks to Boscorelli."   
  
Walsh looked at Jimmy at the tree and with a shocked expression. "Unbelievable."   
  
"Yeah," Jimmy saw 55-David pull off and smiled and with a slight tilt to his head he nodded in which Bosco returned the nod. This would never be spoken about ever again between them but the nod was Jimmy way of saying thank you and Bosco saying no problem.   
  
"You got that right Walsh, unbelievable."   
  
Jimmy was standing and looking at the tree that could of killed him.   
  
"Hey you coming?" asked DK.   
  
Turning around he followed.   
  
(NSSL)   
  
"Oh my God."   
  
Adam shot from his desk when he heard the distress in Sonya's voice.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"How could we miss it, how could anyone of us miss this, look at this."   
  
He looked and the coffee cup he was holding slipped from his gasp, shattering against the hard tile floor.   
  
"Is this possible?"   
  
Adam looked at the computer.   
  
"Well....it is now."   
  
Sonya got up threw on her jacket threw things in her folder, papers unorganized but that was the least of her worries she slammed the binder shut and slammed it into her lucky bag.   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"New York, I have to."   
  
Adam felt a need to protect her, he didn't know why but all he could see was her getting hurt or lost or something bad happening while she was there.   
  
"You can't."   
  
Sonya stopped gathering her stuff and turned back around.   
  
"Adam, I know it's dangerous, but I should be there, twisters are my life remember? Nobody knows about these more then I do," she smiled "don't worry about me, I'll take good care of myself."   
  
Sonya turned and slammed her laptop down and also stuffed it into her bag. She went to walk away when he grabbed her arm she spun around to look at him to give him a what the hell do you think your doing look when he put his lips against her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back her body screamed woooo hhhhoooo and all she could think was now I have to stay but she yelled at herself and she parted. Her cheeks got hot and she looked at Adam.   
  
"Be careful."   
  
"I will." She smiled backed up and then almost did a skip when she walked away from the office and from Adam.  
  
TBC.... 


	3. Little Girl, Big City

Thank you Ness my hero for saving me and correcting this. So if it sucks blame it on her! Hah just a kidding kiddies...thanks again though guys for the reviews means a lot. I realized I never tell you but if for some very, very odd reason you want to e-mail me, it's Bosco_Gurl@hotmail.com (winks) so there lol, enjoy the story and thank you again Ness, MY HERO (says this corny)   
  
Enjoy the story....  
  
  
Chapter 3-Little Girl, Big City  
  
Getting off the airplane and now on solid ground, Sonya felt somewhat safe. That was until she began to walk down the busy hallway of many people in the airport. She would then catch quick glances outside. It almost seemed the clouds were swallowing everything in sight.   
  
"God I hope I'm not to late."   
  
Quickly she made her way to the front were she could catch a cab.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You saved Jimmy's life."   
  
Bosco felt himself shrinking as he sat next to Faith. Why did she always have to do this to him? Always over think everything, make things bigger then what they really are.   
  
"He would have done the same," he then looked up "damn will you look at that....those clouds are at least doing 60, hey do you think we can issue a ticket?"   
  
Faith looked over giving him a grim look.   
  
"Very funny."   
  
He smiled. Even though on the outside he looked happy and content, on the inside something was nagging at him. He had remembered the clouds were going North, North, East like there were supposed to but now they were going South, weird. Not wanting to think much about it, Bosco concentrated on the long day ahead of them.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You called for us Sir?"   
  
Davis and Sully walked into the building as a middle-aged man directed them towards the elevators with him in tow.   
  
"Yes I did, follow me Officers."   
  
"What is the problem?" grumbled Sully. They got onto the elevator and rode it to the top floor. Sullivan could never understand why anybody couldn't just get along, somebody always had to duke it out with one another.   
  
"This young woman claming to be from NSSL...."   
  
"NSSL?" asked Sully.   
  
"National Server Storm Laboratory....anyways she clams to be from there saying we should be alerting the city because a tornado could touchdown.:   
  
"Could?" Davis looked at the male.   
  
"My point exactly."   
  
The man led the two partners into one of the Officers where a woman was shouting.   
  
"Dammit I'm not some crazy lady that just wondered off the freaking street, I know what the hell I'm talking about, would you just listen to me!"   
  
Sonya saw the man that she was standing in front of her divert his eyes towards something else behind her, turning around she spotted another man walking up with two NYPD's.   
  
"What the hell?" Backing up Sonya was waving her hands "fine you know what when the two storms collide and create the monster I'm talking about I hope you're the first victim you dickhead."   
  
"Ma'am can you come with us quietly."   
  
"Yes, I will. Anything to get away from these damn IDIOTS!"   
  
Sonya turned and began to walk away talking to herself and not even caring what was going on. She was off in her own world, Davis and Sullivan followed closely behind.   
  
  
When the three walked out and left the floor another man walked into the office where Sonya had barraged in.   
  
"What the hell was that about John?"   
  
"Beets the hell out of me Dan, some crazy ass lady."  
  
"That's for sure."   
  
  
As the glassed doors swung open Sully pointed backwards.   
  
"So you're going to explain to me what that was all about?"   
  
Sonya didn't mean to but she ignored Sully's question, she had completely zoned everybody out. She wasn't trying to be disrespectful but there were more important things to address then to talk about what happened.   
  
"Am I arrested?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Then I can go?"   
  
"Yes," Sonya already began to walk away from the Officers until Davis stopped her by walking up beside her and turned her around to face him.   
  
"Yes, until you answer my partner's question."   
  
Looking at Sully then at Davis she then caught them off guard and began to walk towards the squad car and began to got in.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"Well at least if I'm going to explain why I'm here you boys might as well show me who I can contact or at least show me a good place to stay till I figure out what to do."   
  
Both of them caught each other's glances and then went to their respectable places, Davis passenger, Sully driver, all three doors slammed shut.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Firehouse)  
  
"This sucks, I'm so bored....how about we go play some football Jimmy?"   
  
Jimmy, who was sitting in the recliner, glanced over at the window and shuddered.   
  
"Naaaa, looks like it's about to storm anytime."   
  
Walsh sighed and looked out the window. Jimmy watched as his friend walked towards the window, longing to be outside, it was so pitiful it was like he had just denied his son, Joey, ice cream.   
  
"How about some one on one B-Ball?"   
  
Walsh turned around when he heard this offer.   
  
"Your so on, I'm the Lakers."   
  
Jimmy jumped up from the seat quickly when his friend began making his way down the stairs he followed calling after him.   
  
"If you're the Lakers, I'm the Chicago Bulls."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(55-Charlie)   
  
"Can you please say that again?"  
  
Sonya breathed in slowly trying her best not to start talking even faster then she already was.   
  
"We really don't know how they actually form, we can only really take an educated guess. The thing about tornadoes is they can appear anytime of the year without any warning at least with hurricanes you know from three to a full week ahead you have time to prepare. When you have high and low pressure build up and they hit one another, it forms them, sometimes they will and sometimes they won't produce anything. Because of the hurricane coming out of now the coast of Florida, where it was originally created in the Gulf Mexico, this weather that is being pushed up is warm weather and the nice cold weather from the north, Canada is making the atmosphere for a tornado. So, all in all hurricanes can even spit out these babies but even then you have no idea when they will show up."   
  
As Sonya finished her very long explanation, Sully pulled off the road.   
  
"I need something to drink, Davis come with me."   
  
  
Walking into the little store, Sully ordered a cup of coffee.   
  
"So what do you think Su?"   
  
"Davis, I think we have better things to do then to drive this women around this entire damn city as she claims a tornado is about to hit. What next Dorothy and Toto? Better yet the wicked witch of the west. Come on," Sully picked up his coffee and began to walk back to the door as his partner followed "I mean how come she is the only one here?"   
  
"Maybe nobody believes it will happen."   
  
Turning his back, Sully walked out backwards talking to his partner.   
  
"Exactly, Davis she is the only one who is crazy enough to actually believe it so while we sit here listening to this nut case, somebody else is in need of help but won't get it because of her."   
  
Sully turned around to realize his mistake. He didn't notice but one of the windows was down and the car was in perfect earshot, she heard every word.   
  
Davis let her out of the car and she stood up.   
  
"Crap, I..."   
  
Sonya waved him off and smiled.   
  
"That's okay that you don't believe me. Wouldn't be the first but I am right you know. The storms will collide into one another, I do hope you boys make it through, good day."   
  
She then turned and began to walk away from the two officers standing next to their RMP.   
  
Sully shook his head and walked towards the driver's side.   
  
"I think your wrong Sully but I do hope your right."   
  
"55-Charlie"  
  
The two take off for another call as the storm grew bigger and stronger by the hour.   
  
  
Sonya felt helpless. This entire city was about to be hit by a storm and all she could do was yell wolf yet nobody even dared to listen to her.   
  
She found herself she was near the waterfront over looking the ocean. Letting out a breath and smelling the salty and car fumed air that came from the city she could feel the wind beginning to pick up. Waves started to crash over the barrier that kept people from falling into the fierce ocean down below. She watched past the seaports and past the city where the clouds grew darker rolling into one another. If you studied them long enough the clouds almost looked like title waves crashing amongst each other, beautiful but deadly.   
  
Out of know were, Mozart could be heard. She looked around at first wondering were the hell it was coming from. Dawning on her she smacked her head for being so stupid she grabbed the cell phone that was tucked away safely in one of her pockets on her side of her pants leg.   
  
"Hello....Ray? How did you get my cell phone?"   
  
Sonya couldn't believe she asked that. Here he was trying to be nice and she was questioning him why he was calling her.   
  
"A channel of asking around, but looks like I finally asked the right person,"   
  
Simultaneously they said.   
  
"Mother."   
  
"Look Sonya, the reason I called is that. I'm worried about you, I'm watching the screen and the storm, God it's growing bigger and it's about to hit dead on and I wanted to make sure, you know, your going to be somewhere safe....Sonya....Sonya?"  
  
It was there. The storm she had begun to watch was now starting to begin to take on it's shape, it's form. Her heart began to beat quickly hoping that she was just imagining it but sure enough a funnel was moving clockwise together with the clouds and it was going to touchdown any second.   
  
"Ray I have to go it's here, the storm is here." She clicked off and turned running back towards the buildings. Ray on the other end was screaming her name and trying to redial but all he got was   
"I'm sorry the cellphone you are trying to reach is either turned off or out of distance"   
  
"God dammit Sonya."   
  
(MSNBC Broadcasting)  
  
"John, you're not going to believe this."   
  
Sitting at his desk and yawning waiting for something to talk about, his friend interrupted his thoughts and he glanced over.   
  
"What?"  
  
"We have to go down to the basement, a tornado just touched down in New York City."   
  
At first John's mind raced, he had known Danny for years and he knew he would pull some fast ones on him, and knowing the time of the month was not April Fool's Day he wasn't sure if he was yet getting his leg pulled again.   
  
"Yeah right, Dan, and next you're going to tell me the Great Lakes of Michigan is going down south for the winter, huh?" He smirked.  
  
"Fine, don't believe me, how about you go and take a peek out the window."   
  
John rolled his eyes but got up. "Okay smartass I will, just to prove you wrong," He went to the window pulled up the blinds "see, no tornado." He was pointing but not looking, Danny was looking at him and looking at the window.   
  
Looking out finally, his smile disappeared as he watched a funnel destroying everything and anything in it's path.   
  
"HOLY SHIT!"   
  
"Told ya, now do you believe me?"   
  
"Danny go and get my cameraman, we have to get this."   
  
Instead of evacuating down to the basement where he could be somewhat safe he decided he was going to the top. There was no way in hell he was missing a show like this; so upstairs he ran with a crewman following in tow.   
  
  
Throwing open the door he could see the funnel clearly.   
  
"God,....here get a shot of this and then place it on me."   
  
Following his orders the cameraman did as told and then focused on John.   
  
"We cut into regular broadcasting to bring you this, I really don't know what to say but this picture says it all," the cameraman then shot the twister again.   
  
When the cameraman was filming the deadly storm he noticed something far off, shinning almost, it was getting closer and just as he took his eye off the eyepiece and realized what it was, it was already there.   
  
He didn't even get out a warning before what he thought was a tub slammed into John so hard he didn't even get out a single cry before it took him away in it's strong winds.   
  
Standing there he contemplated what to do and then seeing more stuff flying by him he dropped the expensive camera and hauled ass down the stairs to the basement.  
  
TBC...(Promise it won't be so boring next time around) 


	4. A Storm Brews

Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to update this story. Thanks for being some what patient, and it was this story just kind of died with me after a while only because other ones were wanting my attention in fanfic wise. So, sorry. I do hope you like this chapter. It's not the best, kind of repetitive it it setting up, why the hell I'm I justifying myself, okay I need to shut up. Hope you like the later chapters and enjoy ;)   
  
Remember I own Bosco....oh I gotta stop living in my fantasy world, any characters you don't recognize are mine, ummmm don't own the TW characters, and that's it!   
  
  
  
Chapter 4-A Storms Brews  
  
"Here comes the rain," said Bosco as the big drops of rain slammed against the windshield.   
  
He looked over at Faith as she looked out the window at the rain.   
  
"You know, when I was younger I really wanted to be a storm chaser."   
  
Faith Yokas looked at her partner in disbelief. It wasn't that she pictured Bosco stupid, in fact he showed a lot of intelligence just didn't know how to use it sometimes. But when she pictured a younger Bosco in school she had a perfect image of a vibrant, outspoken, no shit from nobody and sure is hell didn't like school on top of it all.   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah." almost saying this with a slight embarrassment in his voice.   
  
"What age?"   
  
"Six, studied tornado's every time a school project would come up where it involved those little cardboard things. I would get my teacher to let me, but you know after a while they said no."   
  
"How come?"   
  
"Because they soon realized I knew it was an easy grade, and did it because I knew them so well."   
  
He looked over and smirked.   
  
As he came to a stop sign the rain pressed even harder.   
"I can't believe they're making us work out in this weather. This is the kind of weather you're supposed to be inside, who in the hell in their right mind would commit a crime?"   
  
"That's the thing Bosco, they're not in their right mind."   
  
The windshield wipers whipped back and forth trying to clear the windshield but as quick as they removed the rain, water splashed making it next to impossible to see out of the window.   
  
"Well I swear if anybody commits an act of crime and I'm there I swear to God I'll shoot their stupid asses."   
  
Bosco pulled over to the side of the street and had a look of concentration on his face. Faith looked at him like he was nuts.   
  
"Bosco what is it?"   
  
He waved her hand to make her quiet down.   
  
"Do you hear that?"   
  
All Faith could hear was the heavy drops of rain on the top of the car but as she listened there was something there and as she strained her ears she suddenly heard a siren.   
  
"What is that?"   
  
Bosco shook his head.   
  
"Can't be."   
  
"What, can't be what?"   
  
Bosco then stepped out of the car the rain pouring down, it was like somebody had opened a rain cloud and was dumping it down on the city of New York. The cap that Bosco had on kept his head from getting soaked but the rest of him was instantly soaked but he didn't seem to mind. Faith became agitated not understanding what he was hearing. He was staring up and studying something and finally losing her nerve she asked him again.   
  
"Bosco, what was it?"   
  
Most of the east coast, especially New York had no need for this particular siren but it was a warning, a blast of a screaming siren forewarning the tornado that was touching down in New York City and was about to leave a devastating blow.   
  
"You remember me just talking about loving tornadoes?"  
  
"Yeah, oh you can't be serious, they can't form here, right?" She looked at Bosco and she didn't see any comfort there.   
"Faith get out of the car," Faith watched as her partner abandoned the car and began running up for the building closest to the squad car but he turned around for a split second to see if she was following. "come on Faith!" She listened to her partners cries and followed after him.   
  
The wind was beginning to pick up and as she ran towards Bosco she could feel the wind whipping her hair tearing it out of the bun that she had it in. As Bosco kicked in the door to the deserted apartment complex Faith could hear a train off in the distance and for a split second she pity the conductor not even realizing what it truly was coming for them.   
  
Bosco finally busted through the door and grabbed onto Faith's shoulder of the jacket and ran inside.   
  
"Find the basement stairs or a closet or something without glass."   
  
As both quickly searched a rumbling could be felt and as Faith caught a glance she saw Bosco beginning to get even more frantic.   
  
"Bosco the stairs are right there."   
  
She pointed with her flashlight that she had gotten out and clicked on. He looked over and both looked at each other and walked slowly towards the staircase the floorboards creaking with every step.   
  
"Boz, do you hear that?"   
  
Faith wasn't talking about the rumble anymore but something else that seemed to be a different sound, the sound of a rotting wood. She looked over and saw Bosco he was looking down at their feet and he looked up with wide eyes.   
  
"Oh. Shit!"   
  
Before any officer could even make a move the support of the floor gave out from underneath them and both tumbled into the damp dark basement.  
  
Neither of them could see each other Faith losing her flashlight during the fall and Bosco's being crushed when he landed. The dust beginning to settle and their coughing subsided both tried to move out from the rubble but not having much luck.   
  
"Bosco?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"You okay?"   
  
Faith waited for Bosco to say something but he hesitated.   
  
"Yeah I'm fine, how about yourself?"   
  
She didn't understand why he hesitated but she would find out.   
  
"I'm good, but my leg is caught under something."   
  
Since Faith had to guess where Bosco was she moved her eyes in the direction in which she thought she could hear his heavy breathing and as the wind picked up outside he sighed.   
  
"Well, at least look on the bright side Faith, were in the basement."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Sonya could hear the rolling of the thunder as the wind began to pick up even harder. She could feel the rain pouring down her back and making her skin cold to the touch.   
  
"Get inside, oh god get inside get out of your cars."   
  
She was trained but she had no idea what to do what to tell these people. All she could see was people drive off to their deaths. The siren was blaring from the horn. Even though the city was fairly deserted and people stayed indoors because of the storm, all she could think of how many people was going to be unprepared.   
  
Not sure where to go Sonya ran into a small cafe. People looked at her crazily when she stumbled into the door hair drenched and clothes soaked to the bone.   
  
"Where is your basement?"   
  
"We don't have one."   
  
She threw her arms up.   
  
"Of all the freaking restaurants in New York I have to pick the one without the damn basement, okay fine where is a place that has no windows?"   
  
The guy was about to tell the psycho lady to get out of his store or he was going to call the police when a man stumbled from his own chair pointing out the window.   
  
"What is that?"   
  
Sonya ran back and looked out.   
  
"Well buddy say hello to your first tornado spotting, now if you would be so kindly move your ass to the back."   
  
Just the word tornado began people's feet and they were soon running to the back with the guy that was going to kick Sonya in lead.   
  
"Now this is more like it."   
  
Staring at the twister that was full of debris and parts of buildings she let out a low whistle and then ran into the back hoping that they would make it through this alive.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Firehouse)   
  
Jimmy Doherty and Walsh walked up the steps from where they had played a hard game of basketball; perspiration ringed their armpits and chest area. Doc was sitting in the recliner reading the newspaper and Carlos was watching some TV. Kim was messing with some paperwork at the table and just got up as the two guys walked up the steps.   
  
Kim saw them and as they walked up, grabbed her nose.  
  
"I could smell you guys coming up the block."   
  
"Hah hah very funny bet you want a big hug." Walsh then threw his arms open and made an attempt to hug Kim but she ducked under his arms and ran to Alex who was coming from upstairs.   
  
"Save me"   
  
Alex looked over at Jimmy and Walsh, Walsh put down his arms.   
  
"Uh oh Taylor will get me, better go running now." Alex put up her fists and faked box as Walsh walked by who in return did the same faking some blows and then went up the stairs.   
  
Just as Walsh feet stopped making a loud thud noise as he walked up the steps the rain began to pound on the roof of the firehouse making Carlos stand up and look outside.   
  
"Wow it's really starting to rain out there." Carlos looked at the rain as it came down hard. He squinted his eyes just trying to make out things below the window but the rain came down so hard it was visible impossible.   
  
"Yeah let's just hope nobody needs saving because I really hate water sometimes."   
  
"Why it messes your pretty hair up." Alex pushed Kim's head as she walked by and laughed. It felt so cooped up to be inside they all go stark raving mad if there weren't not something to do.   
  
Carlos began to walk away from the window when he stopped and turned back.   
  
"Hey, what is that?"   
  
"Uh oh Doc, Carlos is hearing things again."   
  
Some of the firefighters began to snicker but then Alex heard it to and her eyebrows went down in confusion.   
  
"You know Carlos is right I do hear something to."   
  
"Oh great, now we have two hearing things, quick anybody have stray jackets?"   
  
Carlos Neito walked back towards the window and his eyes went from curiosity to horror.   
  
"Oh shit HIT THE DECK." He then jumped away from the window.   
  
Everybody looked towards the window and saw the sailboat that had been carried by strong winds from the tornado coming straight for them.   
  
"This is gonna suck." This was Jimmy's last words before the sailboat parked itself in the firehouse.   
  
(55-Charlie)  
  
"Can you believe that chick ranting and raving saying how a tornado, I lived here all my life and never once seen or heard about a twister hitting New York."   
  
"Sully you made your point."   
  
Sully looked over at Davis.   
  
"You didn't actually believe her did you?"   
  
Davis looked down at his lap not sure how to respond to his older partner.   
  
"Davis?"  
  
"Yeah I did, so what, doesn't matter now does it."   
  
Sully looked in front of him the rain had just begun to fall hard and the windshield wipers were going as fast as they could.   
  
Lighting was becoming more frequent in the sky ever few minutes as the thunder screamed as loud crackling above the pedestrians of the city.   
  
Davis was staring out the side window and confusion coming over his face.   
  
Sully though was in his own world still continuing to try to justify himself to his partner and why he said what he did.   
  
"Do you hear that Sul?"   
  
When Davis asked the question Sullivan stopped talking and looked at Davis quickly.   
  
"Well I guess that answers that question, didn't have to ignore me I mean the girl."   
  
"SULLY WATCH OUT!" screamed Davis just as his partner had taken his eyes off the road part of the wind from the twister that was only a couple blocks down had carried part of a building and dropped right in front of Sullivan. Sully had no time before he slammed into the bricks.   
  
Both occupants were stunned but okay for both air bags deployed and the only damage greatly done was to the body of the car, the front dipped in from the impact.   
  
"You okay Sully"   
  
Shaking his head and nodded his head.   
  
"Yeah but I bit my lip."   
  
Davis looked over and sure enough blood was seeping out of his mouth from where he bit his lip.   
  
"Looks okay."   
  
"Easy for you to say."   
  
Looking in front of them.   
  
"What the hell, is that part of a building?"   
  
The rain made it to hard to really tell but some of the bricks had fallen onto the hood so that is what they went on. Both of them stared out in front of them and then they saw it.   
  
Up and touching the sky, a long funnel twisted and turned till it hit the ground where it was bearing down right on the squad car sitting right in front of it's path. Fire erupted in front of it as it hit electric wires. It was destroying everything in sight and it was about to hit 55Charlie head on.   
  
"Sully, SULLY." Davis yelled as Sully stared at the twister coming straight for them. But as his partner's voice became even more panicky he snapped out if and hit reverse. He put his arm back and looked back and steered the car until it was almost under a bridge but other cars blocked his path.   
  
"Get out, get near the bridge."   
  
Car doors opened and feet hit cold wet pavement as Davis and Sully got out of the RMP. People who were also in their cars jumped out as the officers yelled for them to follow pursuit and they did.   
  
Everybody jumped up and was under the bridge as the wind began to pick up as the twister got closer and closer to them.   
  
"God Sully I hope you know what you're doing."   
  
Davis held onto something as it came roaring up like a freight train screaming for victims.   
  
TBC.... 


	5. The Storm Rages On

Author Note: WOW I was so shocked with the reviews I got, thank you so much. I really don't know what to say, I do hope you like this chapter just as much, I'll try to write faster but that writer's block is chasing me and man I'm starting to weaken. Thanks your reviews help me fight it, THANKS A TON!!!!   
  
Special Thanks; Bee thanks again for always letting me bug about you about the story and just continuing on about it. Boscogirl thanks for listening me and my stumpy rants, and Debbie thanks just for being so nice, and to anybody else THANKS AGAIN!   
  
  
Chapter 5-Storm Rages On  
  
"1,2,3" With a grunt Faith used all the strength that she had in her legs and arms and pushed the stuff off that laid on top of her. The dust scattered again as the rubble fell onto other fallen wood and broken material. Breathing heavily Faith got up but didn't get far for she fell back on the ground pain ripping through her. Letting out a yelp as she fell to the floor.   
  
"You okay?"   
  
"Yeah I'm fine."   
  
It surprised her, for the most part her partner would have ran over trying to help her up but he didn't move a muscle or she didn't even hear him move towards her. She tried to stop the amount of fear beginning to grow and why she didn't hear him at all but his heavy breathing.   
  
Getting up very easily she began to move around feeling for the flashlight hoping that she would find it unharmed with no damage done and to find it working properly, so she could see her partner clear as day.   
  
"Please, let me find it, please." she spoke these words to herself.   
  
She felt something sharp and she brought it to her mouth. Faith knew it was bad and the human mouth being the worse place for all the germs and bacteria but it was almost instinct to put a wound and almost kiss it better. After the pain numbed a bit she continued to search being a little bit more careful and with her hope declining of ever finding the flashlight she felt it.   
  
"Yes."   
  
Feeling for the button she gave a slight prayer as she pressed it and with great glee it snapped on almost blinding her.   
  
"Bosco,.....I can't see you, where are you?"   
  
Her light flashed everywhere but she didn't see him at all and turning each way she looked for him but he just wasn't there.   
  
"Over here." His hand wiggled his voice horse as he tried to get her attention.   
  
Then as the light shinned down she saw his dusty finger wiggling back and forth. She realized why he had hesitated he was under a pile of rubble and god knows what damage was done when he had fallen.   
  
Being careful she made her way towards him, watching every step in order not to hurt her foot in the process and to not to fall into another little gap in the wreckage.   
  
When she felt some of it creeping she quickly stepped towards him and grabbed his hand sticking out of the little hole.   
  
"Don't worry Bosco I'm going to get you out of there."   
  
In return she got a grip from his hand.   
  
(Sonya)  
  
The world had sounded like it was ending right then and there as everything was being thrown about. The screams soon subsided as the twister moved on. Sonya blew some hair out of her eyes and looked around.   
  
"Everybody okay?"   
  
She saw some people nodding and from the look of things everybody was okay and nobody was hurt too greatly.   
  
"Okay then."   
  
From her sitting position on the floor she gets up and begins moving towards the door where visible damage has been done to the city with wires down and fires breaking out everywhere.   
  
"Lady, where you going?"   
  
"I think I'm not needed here and everybody is okay."   
  
"No we should sit here and wait for emergency to get to us."   
  
"You're absolutely right,....for yourself and the other people here, but for me, I didn't come all this way and sit here when I'm needed," opening the door "if I find an emergency worker I'll be sure to tell you kind people are here." She smiled and then after that left.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Firehouse)   
  
After a few minutes of complete silence people started to wake up trying to figure out what had happened.   
  
"What the hell hit us?"   
  
Jimmy stood up and with just enough light he could see how the boat had just practically parked itself in their station.   
  
Carlos stood up and let out a low whistle. If he had been an inch closer or just had watched it come and hit them, he would have been under the thing.   
  
"I would have to say a big ass sailboat."   
  
"Everybody okay, nobody hurt?"   
  
Jimmy Doherty walked over to where they kept the flashlights picked a couple and handed them off to a couple of the other firefighters.   
  
"Hey give me one."   
  
Carlos walked over with hand open but Jimmy shined the light in his face that made him abruptly stopped closing his eyes in protest to the shine of the light.   
  
"No, see we need these and you just might break the only ones we got."   
  
"I'll pretend I never asked."   
  
"You do that."   
  
Jimmy with a couple of other firefighters continued to wake people up and see how everybody was. Nobody was hurt too bad only stunned. Then Jimmy noticed who was missing.   
  
"Walsh, Walsh where are you?"   
  
Everybody began to look around at the debris and question in Jimmy's voice but nobody could find him and then Alex remembered where he was.   
  
"Upstairs."   
  
They pointed their flashlights at the stairs but the boat cut them off.   
  
"Dammit nothing can be easy can it?"   
  
Jimmy then walked to the window and opened it.   
  
"Here, this leads right to the rooms up above."   
  
Alex, who was standing next to him, took his flashlight and he got something to stand under him and in no time he was out the window grabbing on the gutter and part of what made the window and climbing up to the next roof. The rain poured, making him shake his head to get the water out of his eyes.   
  
He came up to the window and tried to peek in but being guys the windows weren't to clear enough to look in so he pounded on it.   
  
Seeing movement he saw Walsh come to the window and open it.   
  
"Christ Jimmy I could of sworn that you were a monkey in another life."   
  
"Hah very funny help me before this monkey falls."   
  
Walsh grabbed the back of Jimmy and pulled him in the slinkiness caused Jimmy to not be able to get a good grip and so there he was wiggling inside half of him hanging out and half of him inside but with enough pulling and tugging he was inside.   
  
"My hero." Walsh batted his eyes.   
  
Both men stood up and that's when Jimmy noticed Walsh in his boxers, Jimmy looked down and gave him a grin.   
  
"Hey I was about to take a shower and then this huge tremor knocked me off my feet you think I was going to go into the shower after something like that?"   
  
Walsh then walked to the bed that had his stuff and then put it back on.   
  
"So how we getting out of here?"   
  
Jimmy shrugged.   
  
"Same way I guess."   
  
Looking over at the window he looked back and then at Jimmy.   
  
"Nothing is ever easy with you is it?"   
  
Shaking his head he added a 'nope' and a grin to match it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
(Sonya)  
  
As Sonya walked here and there, helping people along the way, she wondered if she was actually making more of a hassle then giving help, that was until she walked down a street.   
  
So far she had been looking for any survivors, any cries of help, or just hoping she was walking towards where people were gathering then she heard something.   
  
Running towards what she thought was rushing water she didn't stop till she came to a bridge that had collapsed. A bus parked right in the middle of it.   
  
From were she stood it had collapsed but it was small enough that the water could and was rushing everywhere making the people inside trapped.   
  
Screams could be heard hands smacking on the windows pleading for some kind of help. But the only problem Sonya couldn't do it alone.   
  
"Don't' worry I'm going to go and get help."  
  
(55-Charlie)   
  
It was there and then it wasn't. People were screaming holding their loved ones and hanging on for dear life and the next the twister was gone.   
  
"Davis you okay?"   
  
"Yeah, you?"   
  
"Peachy."   
  
They jumped down from the cement block and looked up asking other frightened folks who where still propped up against the bridge seeing if they would be okay. Sullivan turned around to ask another person when Davis tapped him on the shoulder.   
  
"Sul?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"The only thing is not okay is the squad car."   
  
Sullivan turned to see Davis looking at the other side of the tunnel, where the car was, were it had been picked up and thrown. It was flipped over and smashed beyond recognition.   
  
"Crap."   
  
"How are we going to get back to the Precinct, Sul?"   
  
That is when a woman came running up to them.   
  
"You boys made it I see."   
  
They looked away from their once squad car and to see Sonya standing in front of them.   
  
"You to." replied Davis.   
  
"Of course, but no time to chit chat men, I need your help well some people uh need your help there trapped come with me."   
  
  
As they were walking down the street towards the destination only Sonya knew Sully spoke up.   
  
"Look Sonya I...."   
  
"Oh don't play the guilt game here, come on, I wish I was wrong and that this stupid thing had never even touched the ground but it did and that is what we need to focus on now, no reason to play the I told you so, deal?"   
  
She turned to look at Sully.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"That's what I thought." She gave a small smile and then continued on walking.   
  
  
It didn't take them long and they had arrived. Davis just shook his head looking at the scene before him.   
  
"Sully we can't handle this alone."   
  
"Yes we can."   
  
"Sully...."   
  
Davis held his partner's arm as he placed one foot on the fallen bridge and just that little bit of weight from the officer's foot shifted the weight and began to make it fall further into the ragging water. Sully lost his footing but quickly recovered with Davis also bringing him back.   
  
"Your right we have to get the firefighters and EMS in here this is too big for us."   
  
"Sul how are we going to get them here, our radios don't work and we have no wheels."   
  
Sonya coughed to get their attention.   
  
"I'm sure I can get some for you."   
  
Both looked at each other and back at her.   
  
"What do you have in mind?"   
  
"Step out of the car sir, Police Business."   
  
"I have to get to work."   
  
"Okay I don't think so. You're not a fan of the weather channel I can see. Well believe me you don't have to go today and judging by the looks of it you need some time off, don't worry we will return it in pristine order.   
  
"But how do you find me?"   
  
Sully got into the drivers side while Davis got into the passenger, Sonya opening the back seat door. Before the two could answer the man's question about to contact him Sonya beat them to the punch.   
  
"Geeze you act like you never been pulled over before, registration duh."   
  
"But...."   
  
They took off and all the man could do was stand there trying to reply what just had happened to him and his car.   
  
(55-David)  
  
"Hold on, I'm coming, well have you out in no time, it's okay."   
  
Faith heaved and threw anything she could pick up off her partner's body.   
  
When she got the last board off of him she could see he looked surprisingly okay. Although on the side of his head a gash was producing blood making it run down freely down his face other then that he looked as though it was normal to fall down into a basement.   
  
"How do you feel?"   
  
"Like I had fallen into a basement."   
  
"Bosco, I swear you have the luck of the Irish, never seen anything like it."   
  
Putting her hand down Bosco weakly grabbed her hand and shifted his weight to her own and helped him up. He staggered and knowing he was probably a bit light headed she made him lean his weight on to her and she helped him walk.   
  
"I don't believe in luck remember, and I'm sure is hell no leprechaun."   
  
"I know, speaking like a Italian man."   
  
"Damn straight."   
  
Faith maneuvered Bosco over towards the wall and leaned him on it.   
  
"You going to be okay, I'm just going to check to see how to get out of this mess."   
  
Bosco waved her off as he nodded but then stopped realizing that was causing his head to hurt even worse from the movement.   
  
He watched as partner cautiously made her way towards what looked like a door. When he watched her another wave of nausea hit him and feeling his legs get numb and heavy he let his back slide downwards slowly coming off his feet. He wondered why he didn't feel so good as he blacked out.   
  
  
Faith looked around the basement for the door that would lead him out of the room and upstairs. She saw the door and was almost dancing inside. Opening the old ragged door she flashed the little light that she had up the stairs and her hopes were dashed when she noticed the few stairs leading up were rotten away and some even broken.   
  
"No wonder nobody even comes here to squat, it's a freaking death trap all over," sighing "just great." Carefully she made her way back towards Bosco.   
  
"Looks like we have to...." Her words trailed off when she noticed Bosco was slumped over on the ground.   
  
"Bosco?" Quickly moving she got closer and with instinct checked for his pulse. It was very steady. With in inward sigh with relief she than took of her jacket and placed it under his head. Even though he was breathing regularly or what she hoped was regularly she began to wonder why he passed out, it was never a good sign, it had to mean something was wrong.   
  
Looking up she wondered how the hell anybody was going to find them.  
  
(Yokas Apartment)   
  
The kids had been scared but Fred made sure the kids were not in harms way. The tornado that had struck the city didn't even come close to where they lived. Yet as he looked out at the window and watched as a squad car flew by he wondered if his wife was safe. He prayed so hard that she was okay that her partner was watching her back and that they both stayed safe.   
  
"Come on Faith," looking down at his watch he let out a sigh "you only got this amount of time before I go searching for you and by God let me find you in one piece." His terrified mind was almost at ease when Emily walked in.   
  
"Dad?"   
  
Turning around he looked.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Charlie, and I, I thought that maybe you wanted to play a board game to pass the time take Charlie's mind off of the tornado?"   
  
Emily was so frightened for her mother even for Bosco and what would happen but she thought the best thing was to get their mind off of this and onto something that could share some light while they waited and hoped.   
  
"Sure."   
  
She smiled and daughter and father walked into the room of his children.   
  
(NSSL)  
  
Adam sat in his chair leaning on one of his left hand the other on the desk. Intently watching the TV he could not keep his eyes off it even though his mind screamed to pull always and stop this horrible truth.   
  
"Oh my God."   
  
"Well you stop saying that."   
  
He wasn't sure why he snapped at one of his colleges that he normally was friendly with. Seeing the hurt cross the features of his friend, instead of saying sorry he ignored it and continued to watch the screen.   
  
"Hey flip to MSNBC see what they're saying."   
  
The one holding the remote did so and they could see the funnel clearly as though it was destroying stuff in front of them right then and there live.   
  
"We cut into regular broadcasting to bring you this, I really don't know what to say but this picture says it all."   
  
"You know they pay him a fortune he should be able to know what to say."   
  
"Ron shut up."   
  
Everybody watched as the cameraman focused on the funnel then out of know where a little blur behind the reporter was growing bigger by the second. They couldn't even grasp what happened. Watching live they would watch as the reporter get lifted off his feet and the camera dropping and hearing the faint of a door and feet.   
  
Having enough Adam grabbed his coat.   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"Where do you think? I can't stand here watching this knowing Sonya is near some where amongst all that," putting on the coat. "I'm going and nothing can stop me."   
  
Adam turned and walked out as his friend called out to him.   
  
"Be careful man."   
  
TBC.... 


	6. Nightly Chills

I will be honest...my muse really hates my computer for some reason and she was being beyond out of control. I did get some out of her though, I'm sorry truly that it's taken me so long to update. Other stories has her hyped up so she wants to only concentrate on those. Good news this story is almost done (does a Homer Simpson Dance) anyways enjoy the latest chapter and hope you like it.   
  
BTW, thank you again for the nice replies, it meant everything to me so THANK YOU AGAIN  
  
Chapter 6-Nightly Chills  
  
Night. It was a common enemy when disaster strikes a town or city. Harder to see, brings colder winds and it almost makes the self-esteem of a person feel as though it can't get any worse and then it does. As the cold airs come from the north have now pushed the storm away it also brings in much colder air, dropping the temperatures rapidly and making it unpleasant for the heroes and the workers of the city. The sun went down and even though the tornado was small it was still big enough to cause damage, making people come out with a dazed look thinking, how did they survive something like this? Sirens were making the city glow with life as families and strangers come together to help and find one another and their loved ones.   
  
(Yokas Home)   
  
Flashlight in hand Fred watched the watch on his wrist and when it struck the time he promised he would go finding his wife, he then stood up and went to the closet and grabbed the coat that belonged to him.   
  
Going to the kid's room and kissing them on their heads he ended up waking up Emily who was a light sleeper as it was.   
  
"Dad?"   
  
"Go back to bed sweetie."   
  
"Did mom come home yet?"   
  
Not really sure what to say he shook his head no.   
  
"I'll be back don't worry about it. I'm sure she is fine, just got tied up, go back to sleep."   
  
Fred walked out and Emily stared out the window the rain pounding hard again on the roof. A flash of lighting streaked across the sky as the thunder exploded overhead.   
  
(55-David)  
  
Bosco moaned.   
  
"God, what happened?" He grabbed his head in pain as a sledge hammer continued to pound in his head.   
  
"You passed out."   
  
Faith who had been sitting by Bosco got up and came closer to be next to him just in case he did anything like jump up to quick.   
  
Bosco looked around not sure why it was so dark and why he was down in a basement, he could feel a pinch of fear tugging at him with the lack of light. But then Faith read his mind and turned on it.   
  
"Sorry but I was trying to make sure we saved some of these batteries just in case."  
  
"That's okay, hey, ummmm Faith, how did we get down here?"   
  
"Are you kidding me?"   
  
Faith could tell by the little light that they had, that Bosco's features didn't change and he was not kidding.   
  
"You really don't remember?"   
  
"No, I just remember being in the squad car and the rain had just begun to fall."   
  
Faith really didn't know what to say to him. How do you tell somebody they're missing a couple of hours of their life? So doing what she thought was the best began to tell him what she knew had happened. She told him about the tornado, about ending up down in the basement and their radios being crushed beyond repair.   
  
Bosco took it all in good stride.   
  
"Well help me up and we're going to find our way out of this." Bosco began to struggle to sit up only Faith stopped him by putting her hand on his chest and pushed him back down.   
  
"'We' are not doing anything, you're going to lay here and rest, I don't need you passing out again."   
  
Faith hoped he would listen but pushing only made him push back harder.   
  
Slapping her hand off of him, not with enough force to be hurtful but to give her the clue and sat up.   
  
"Look I'm a grown man I know where and when to take a rest and just because I passed out means nothing now dammit," he then used the wall to guide himself up and steady his swaying balance.   
  
Faith who was resting on the balls of her feet came up and slowly watched Bosco intently.   
  
"Just take it easy, okay?"   
  
Bosco waved her off as he pushed off the wall and the pounding of his heart began to make his head intensify. He looked over at Faith and realized she was talking yet it seemed somebody had pressed the mute button without his say so.   
  
The pounding began to get worse and before he knew what was happening he was falling forwards.   
  
Faith had a split second to catch Bosco as his eyes rolled back and began to fall forwards.   
  
She used all her strength to keep herself from falling under him and guided him back to a laying position on the floor where her jacket was still a pillow.   
  
"Bosco you stubborn ass."   
  
(Firehouse)   
  
Jimmy and Walsh came through the window. Some cheers came from some of the firefighters. Looking around Jimmy spotted Kim and he walked up to her.   
  
He looked at her up and down and was pleased to see not one scratch on her. When Jimmy glanced and saw her face he noticed a dazed look on her face and then without even getting a single word out her daze turned into absolute horror.   
  
"Oh my god, Joey." Kim said this while running towards the stairs and making it to them before Jimmy stopped her by calling out to her.   
  
"Kim let me come with you." Kim stopped half way downstairs and looked up.   
  
"No, Jimmy, people are going to need your help."   
  
Jimmy looked at her in disbelief.   
  
"You to Kim you know how more many more people are having bodily harm problems then fire problems?"   
  
"Yeah but who can get them out?"   
  
Kim stopped at the stairs and looked down and back at Jimmy.   
  
"Look I can't argue I have to go."   
  
"Kim?"   
  
"What?" She turned around looking at him at why he was holding her back to go and get their son.   
  
"There are going to be some looters and nasty people out there, don't go alone at least go with Alex."   
  
"Fine, Alex, can ya come with me so you can protect me?" She had a hint of sarcasm and humor behind her voice.   
  
"Protect you or Jimmy?" Alex said this walking down the stairs leaving the firehouse.   
  
(Adam)  
  
Adam really couldn't land in New York, and he wasn't surprised. What kind of airport would allow airplanes to be flying in the middle of the cities crises? So landing as close as he possible could he was able to find his way to the city on his own.   
  
Nobody could prepare him as he came upon the city. The lights were out in various areas, fires seemed to reach the heavens, and the wail of emergency vehicles could be heard over everything else. The shock overwhelmed him and his stomach suddenly disagreed with the little food he had and ending up pulling over, Adam gave a tree some of his upchuck. Wiping the corners of his mouth he moved back to his car and went on his way.   
  
The National Guard wasn't letting many in, but one of the soldiers had sympathized with him and waved Adam in. As he abandoned his rental car, Adam continued his quest to get Sonya and get the hell out of there.  
  
(Firehouse)   
  
The firehouse was back in business. The fire truck had been spared and most of their equipment was still intack and as they cleared things up one fireman sat on the stairs that would end up leading you to the truck and eventually outside.   
  
Jimmy Doherty stared at the picture of himself with Joey on his shoulder smiling so happily with Kim next to him. It had been taken of them when they had taken Joey to the zoo on his birthday. Joey was full of excitement and so full of joy when he found out and as Jimmy stared at the photo he couldn't help having the feeling that if you showed the picture to anybody else they looked like a family.   
  
"Doherty."   
  
He looked down and saw DK standing at the foot of the stairs calling up to him.   
  
"We have a call."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Placing the picture in the pocket near his chest he got up and then went down the stairs and as he passed DK he slapped him on the shoulder.   
  
"He'll be fine, like his Dad, a fighter."   
  
"I hope your right."   
  
DK took his hand off of Jimmy and then smiled.   
  
"Hey I'm always right name a time I haven't been."   
  
"There was that one time you said the floor was safe, oh and then the water hose."   
  
"What is this you just remember this stuff so you can torment me?"   
  
"DK if only you knew."  
  
(55-David)  
  
Faith Yokas began to shiver as the cold air began to course through her body. With her jacket underneath her partners head and only the small sweater keeping her cold she crossed her arms and rocked back and forth trying to get the warm back into her already cold body.   
  
Bosco muttered something under his breath and she quickly turned to see if he was waking up again and sure enough he was coming back around, back to the world of consciousness.   
  
"Bosco don't you dare move because if you do I'll sit on you."   
  
"Is that a threat, please don't do it Faith you might crush me."   
  
"Are you saying I'm fat?"   
  
""What is with you women always twisting men's words around?"   
  
Smiling she saw Bosco already trying to struggle to sit up.   
  
"I don't think so Boz, last time you tried that you brushed me off and ended up passing out, or don't you remember?"   
  
Bosco's eyes went down in confusion then he slightly looked around uncomfortable as he spit out "Yeah of course I do."   
  
"Bosco." She had that tone in her voice that same damn tone that she used with her kids, god did he hate that more then anything. It always worked on him to, just like his mother, they give that, that look and he melts into a puddle of goo.   
  
"No, I can't remember what happened."   
  
Faith was becoming more and more worried every time Bosco woke up not remembering certain things that had happened.   
  
"What is the last thing you remember Bosco?"   
  
Watching his reaction she noticed his forehead were strained as though he was getting an intense headache.   
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"Last thing I remember is talking about the weather, that is it."   
  
"That's okay."   
  
It wasn't to bad he wasn't missing too much it was pretty much the same thing, being in the squad car and so forth.  
  
Bosco saw Faith shivering. He began to realize how much cold air was coming through the door that had been kicked open when they had come running in. He looked at Faith who looked as though she was concentrating at finding other heat in her body and not liking that her coat laid under him he found the strength to push himself up and started to sit up. Vomit taste was at the back of his throat and the pounding in his head didn't help.   
  
Trying to warm herself she hadn't noticed Bosco working his way up to a sitting position with his back towards the wall until she heard him moving about and thinking he was once more trying to get up she turned her head.   
  
"Bosco you need to lay down, last time you passed out."   
  
Waving her off once more he reached and pulled the coat towards him very slowly and then shook it to make sure nothing was on it and then handed it back over to her.   
  
She refused it.   
  
"No."   
  
"Faith."   
  
"No it should be under your head resting."   
  
His head was screaming once more and as his head pounded harder he closed his eyes as he talked.   
  
"Faith, don't piss me off take the damn jacket back."   
  
Faith looked at the jacket and back at him and simply replied with a 'no.'   
  
Bosco knew she was trying to be stubborn but Faith lacked in stubbornness when it came to him.   
  
"Fine, then catch." He then threw the jacket at her and being caught off guard, landed on her head.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Catherine **Kim's Mom** Apartment)   
  
As Kim pulled up to the house she breathed in deeply. Nothing looked wrong. The whole street actually was in good shape, just some stuff here and there where the wind had picked up and threw stuff.   
  
"What are we waiting for?" said Taylor breaking the silence.   
  
Getting out of the car Kim ran up the steps that lead to the home and quickly found the key and opened the door.   
  
"Joey....Joey." she called her son. Frankly her body was getting more panicked but it quickly in an instance disappeared when she heard the most beautiful voice in the world to Kim.   
  
"Mommie?"   
  
The house being completely pitch dark it took a few seconds for mother and son to be reunited but when they did Kim had Joey up in her arms and kissing him and then probing him trying to find any wounds or anything wrong with him.  
  
"Mommie, stop, I'm okay."   
  
"Dammit." Came Taylor's voice and a loud noise as she bumped into the table by the couch.   
  
"We're over here."   
  
The flashlight that Alex had found them and then Kim's mind went to her mother.   
  
"Mom,...Joey where is Grandma?"   
  
"Sssshhh she sleeping."   
  
Thinking the worst Kim followed Joey into the bathroom where it was obvious that she had taken Joey when the twister had touch down the place without windows and about the only safest place in the home.   
  
"Mom?"   
  
Bending down Kim checked her pulse and feeling it was weak Kim realized what it could be.   
  
"Shit."   
  
"What is it?" Alex was standing behind her and looking down.   
  
"Her blood sugar intake is little, she diabetic, she needs a hospital."   
  
"Well....then what are we waiting for?"   
  
Kim looked up at Alex.   
  
  
"Watch her head, okay hold on," Alex stopped and then shifted her weight so she could hold on to Catherine's body more and not being more then a mere couple minutes the two girls had Kim's mother in the car. Joey sat in Alex's lap as Kim took off, and looking in the rear view mirror Kim did a silent prayer that her mother would be okay.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
(55th Precinct)   
  
"Look Sir, we have a lot of people missing and uncounted for. If I could radio her I would but the radios are down, nothing is working, I'm sorry sir."   
  
"Is there anything that I can do, my wife is out there, she could be hurt, worse killed."   
  
The women sitting at the desk was trying to figure out what she could do for this man but there was nothing at the time she could do, it was out of her hands.   
  
Lt. Swersky walked down the stairs and saw a man standing at the front desk trying to get information about a spouse or a relative.   
  
"Maybe I can be of use I could have seen who you are looking for."   
  
"Yes, my wife Faith Yokas."   
  
TBC.... 


	7. Cold Waters and the Pact

So once again I would love to thank those that took time to review or even dropped me a line. I can't thank you enough. I was more assounded when you guys got mad at me for getting happy with the ending of this story coming up. Sorry guys, I know, just my muse Norah she been acting strangely and she does want to concentrate on other stories, this, is harder then I thought it would be doing all the cast members and such, I can say I won't probably ever do it again, thanks again so much though!!!! It means so much to me again. THANK YOU! Here is your new chapter, enjoy.  
Chapter 7-Cold Waters and the Pact  
  
"You must be Fred Yokas."   
  
Lt. Swersky put out his hand and Fred took the gesture and shook it.   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you just wish it was better time."   
  
"Me to, have you heard from my wife at all, please tell me."   
  
"I haven't seen Faith or Bosco since this crisis, but I know two cops who can help you."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
It had been many pain stricken hours later but Jimmy and the other firefighters had succeeded in getting the victims out of the bus and watched just as the water swept the remains of it. Blankets wrapped those who were watching the ones that knew their jobs and did it. Cops made sure people didn't fall into the water, firefighters getting the ones to the ambulances and the medics working on those who had been pulled from the water. But their job wasn't even yet done. For when Jimmy and some of the other firefighters were stepping back and Carlos reached his hand out to help one of them the cement under his feet gave out and Carlos found himself falling, falling into the cold waters below.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
(Adam)   
  
Coming to the conclusion that Adam wasn't really happy about being here. He realized he was not a city person at all when every noise that was even closely near him he would freak out and look around trying to locate it. So when somebody came running out from the story as he passed by he nearly had a heart attack.   
  
"Oh thank God maybe you can help me?"   
  
Adam didn't even get to say anything; the man grabbed his hand and led him towards the back of the deli where a woman was on the ground holding her tummy, screaming out in pain, giving birth.   
  
"Oh my God.....why me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
When Carlos had fallen into the icy cold waters at first people stared in shock but when it sunk in that one of their own had fallen in everybody jumped into action. The first to take off after Carlos as he was dragged away by the water was Davis. Running by the fire truck Davis instinctively grabbed the rope that had been used to help some of the victims out of the bus, and as he ran after Carlos he begun to tie it around his waist tightly. Davis ran as fast as his legs could carry him, trying to keep up with the medic, his friend. Neito's EMS jacket could be seen because of the white streaks on them, reflecting off, and enabling Davis to see where he was.   
  
Davis had only one shot to get Carlos. Up ahead was the pipe, a mile long, it helped flush out the water that was being dumped into the city, and if Carlos went in there, they would lose him. So tying his body and securing it to something Davis did what came natural dove in and hoped where he landed would be near enough Carlos so he could grab him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Teeth chattered as the winds left over from the storm caused big drop in the temperatures, the door being opened closed and opened swinging in the wind, the door that had been kicked in so long ago.   
  
"Bosco you still with me?"   
  
Her entire body ached from the cold. The basement was naturall ay cold place but to have the wind come in and the old place not being a good insulator created a cold atmosphere to the point she could swear she saw her breath. Faith had tried to make them feel more comfortable by making some rotten wood into a seat trying to get them off the cold ground but all that would end up was wasting strength and energy. The wood would either fall apart right in her hands by picking it up or was filled with dirty rusty nails.   
  
"Yeah, barely."   
  
She looked over at her partner and just like her his body was shaking uncontrollably. Sometimes a shiver would even run through his body and he would still be shaking from the previous chill that had coursed through his body.   
  
A sudden thought came to her mind as she watched him, body warmth is what they needed.   
  
Getting up her leg screaming out in pain, she just ignored it but it was starting to yell at her. Hearing her let out a small gasp in hurt Bosco opened his eyes and spotted her moving towards him.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"This."   
  
Faith then moved him up and then slumped behind him she then pulled him closer draping her arms around him. She could feel the chills under his clothes running deep down under his skin, she could hear his breathing come out slow.   
  
"If I didn't know better, I would say you're hitting on me."   
  
She let out a snort of laughter.   
  
"Bosco you kill me, a little pimp, even if your hurt."   
  
"Hey I'm not a pimp....wait I guess I am, I can go for it Boscorelli The Pimp, sounds good." He let out a laugh "besides it would be out of my characterization if I didn't say that."   
  
"Well then I would be out of characterization if I didn't say, Bosco I'm happily married with two great kids, don't even go there."   
  
"I wouldn't dream of it."   
  
"Oh I see how it is, you wouldn't want to, now I'm hurt."   
  
"You women always twisting words around, what is up with that?"   
  
As both sat there in silence after the last comment both could begin to feel as the bit of body warmth began to rise their temperature slightly making the cold seem not half as bad if only the shivering could stop.   
  
They sat in silence until Faith began to voice her opinion.   
  
"I hope Emily and Charlie are not to bad off, God, Fred please don't scare them more than they already are."   
  
Bosco let out a groin and was trying to say something yet it was like he was too lazy to form any words.   
  
"Bosco....Bosco?"   
  
Shifting her weight she leaned over to see why he wasn't responding. His eyes were drooped over and his body was slackened. She again put her two fingers to his neck almost in an instinct and let out a sigh of relief to feel the soft thumping heart under them.   
  
"Oh let somebody find us quickly."   
  
Moving him so his head didn't slump downwards and get a stiff neck. She got almost to comfortable and put her head back trying not to fall asleep her self.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sully watched in amazement as Davis threw himself into the water. They had gotten into their vehicles catching up quickly to Carlos and Davis. Firefighters ran to the rope that held Davis, his lifeline.   
Davis struggled as water rushed up over his head. Fighting to stay up top seeing Carlos's body, his head popping up once in a while, his black soaked hair. 'Only one shot at this,' Carlos was coming closer and closer and with every ounce of strength Davis reached out and grabbed his friend.   
  
"Bring him in guys." Vaguely hearing the firefighters give out this shout and then with a tug Davis felt his body being tugged back. His body was so cold but he refused to let go of Carlos, nothing was going to keep him from getting him on shore, it was either both of them or neither of them made it out alive.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco began to move in his sleep and murmuring. Faith held onto him as he shifted his weight and slumped further down in her lap.   
  
Not sure if he was in a state to respond, she called out his name. She didn't like the idea he would pass out or fall asleep everything she heard about you never let them to go sleep if you can help it so she held her breath hoping he would acknowledge her.   
  
"Bosco."   
  
Her voice shivered again and vibrated when she said his name.   
  
"Bosco come on wake up."   
  
She felt his body jerk at the sound of her voice.   
  
"Faith?"   
  
Hearing in the confusion in his voice she let go of him for a second.   
  
"What's going on?"   
  
Almost wanting to scream, her partner was losing everything every time he woke up.   
  
"Bosco, I'll tell you when we get out of here okay?"   
  
"Sure, but where is here?"   
  
Faith grabbed him again pulled him back onto her as the wind blew into the basement and the rain was pounding hard a small leaking sound could be heard just hearing that made her shiver so pulling him she hoped she could get body warmth going.   
  
"In a basement Boz."   
  
"Again? The door didn't lock on us again did it?"   
  
"No we fell through it the floorboards and ended up in the basement."   
  
"That sucks."   
  
"Yep it sure does, it sure does."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The rain had begun to fall again. It had been off and on all night as the rescue workers did their best to save people's lives from the destruction. As they pulled Carlos and Davis up the rain poured very lightly; sprinkling the jackets with a mist, damping them, but they took no notice.   
  
Davis coughed as a blanket was wrapped around him and he watched as Carlos was worked on, trying to make him come back to them.   
  
Sully seeing his friend in distress watching Carlos' lifeless body he tried to pull Davis away. Davis refused to go anywhere, he just watched holding the blanket tightly, trying to stop the shivering.   
  
Carlos's lips were tinted blue, the rest of him pale. Doc worked fast and feverishly and would not stop. His efforts paid off because Carlos began to cough and they rolled him to his side so he could cough out the water in his lungs.   
  
"Hey Carlos."   
Staring back up Carlos looked confused at what had happen.   
  
"You fell into the water." Said Davis while smiling.   
  
"That's why I'm cold and wet?"   
  
"Yeah, you have to watch where you step."   
  
Even though they were giving him a hard time, they were more than happy that Carlos was fine and would be okay to torment them some more.   
  
"Come on let's get you to the hospital."   
  
Doc with the help of other medics loaded him into the ambulance.   
  
"I'll see you at Mercy."   
  
Doc shut the doors. He wanted to stay there. There was going to be more people that needed his help.   
Davis was given some extra clothing from some of the firefighters that carried it with them in the fire truck. As he got his last leg into the pants and tied up his shoes a man came running up trying to get their attention.   
  
"I need somebody's help, please, there's a lady having a baby."   
  
So the crew moved again. They were moving from site to site, helping those who needed help the most. Sonya followed right behind them not even realizing the one asking for help was Adam.   
Miracles happen every day. For Sully, Davis, Doc, Jimmy, DK, Walsh and the rest of them, it was a miracle as they watched Doc help gave birth to that child. A child that was coming into a world where a twister had ransacked the city of New York showed them even at the cities darkest hour, things like being born was nothing short of a miracle.   
  
Adam had been off in the corner when he spotted her. His Sonya. She was helping Doc put the woman on a stretcher to be carried out to a waiting ambulance that had gotten there. At first he thought it wasn't her, that he was just hoping it was Sonya. But there she stood hands on hips and looking around, figuring out what she could do next.   
  
"Sonya?" he watched as she looked hearing her name being called. His voice cracked as he said her name louder.   
  
"SONYA?" She turned and spotted him. They stood there staring at one another as though it was a dream, that this couldn't be true. With all the death and heartache that they were reunited.   
  
"Adam?"   
  
Her face broke out into a smile and they closed the gap. He kissed her face, hugging her tightly.   
  
"I thought, God, Sonya I thought the worst, don't ever leave me, don't ever go anywhere without me beside you."   
  
"Ditto." That's all she could think of as she hugged Adam tightly.   
  
Davis and Sully watched as Sonya and Adam reunite with one another.   
  
"Looks like things will be okay after all."   
  
Before Davis could reply red and blue lights caught their attention.   
  
"Is that Lt. Swersky?"   
  
Davis and Sully looked at the squad car creeping up and then coming to a halt with another man in the passenger side.   
  
Then like a ton of bricks Davis realized that little thing that had been missing. He felt so guilty. How could he not remember Bosco and Yokas? He hadn't seen them that he recalled since the beginning of this catastrophic accident.   
  
Lt. Swersky got out of the car followed by the man. They walked up to Sully and Davis.   
  
"Oh damn."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Faith."   
  
Faith could hear how tiny his voice had gotten, how much strength he was using just to speak to her.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Promise me if anything happens to me you'll look out for my mother, make sure she is not dating some asshole, some jagoff, and make sure Mikey doesn't get into much trouble."   
  
"Bosco nothing will happen to you."   
  
Faith placed her hand onto his hair and soothed it back. It was like she had Charlie in her arms instead of Bosco. It was a natural reaction to want to protect Bosco, she didn't see Bosco as a child though but a younger sibling she had to make sure nobody messed with.   
  
"Faith just promise me."   
  
He hated the pounding that he could feel beneath his eyes every time he closed them. It scared him. He didn't now what was going on but judging by Faith's response this wasn't the first time he had passed out and could not remember anything.   
  
"I promise."   
  
Bosco was actually shocked that she just agreed instead of arguing.   
  
"Only if you take care of Emily, Charlie, and Fred."   
  
Bosco let his eyebrows go down in confusion.   
  
"Fred?"   
  
"Well he would need taking care of, sometimes Fred, well he just doesn't know any better."   
  
He laughed.   
  
"Sure....you know I feel like a little kid again, making a pact or something,"   
  
Faith smiled but quickly as another shiver ran through her it disappeared and she concentrated to stop from biting her own tongue.   
  
"Well then we need to pinky swear."   
  
"Pinky swear?" His voice almost sounded disgusted but Faith knew better. Faith knew that was his usual way of playing around trying to make it appear as though he didn't know what it was yet he knew exactly what she was talking about.   
  
"Yeah it's when you put your two pinkies and,"   
  
"I know what it is."   
  
She loved when she could read him, for the most time she couldn't he defiantly had her second guessing him all the time.   
  
Letting go of him she stuck her pinky out and she watched as Bosco put her hand up and then placed his littlest finger with hers. A small pressure came from his pinky, the strength he was losing wasn't a good sign.   
  
"There, it's a official, a pact."   
  
Both of them let go and it was an awkward silence until Faith felt Bosco slumping in her grasp again.   
  
"Bosco."   
  
It took him a little more time to answer back.   
  
"Yeah." He spoke so softly.   
  
"I want you to try and not to fall asleep okay. I know it has to be hard but please, it's to cold down here and all I need is both of us falling asleep and getting hypothermia and never waking up, okay?"   
  
"I'll try my best Faith,....I'll try my best," he let that go and Faith put her head up against the wall and looked up listening to sirens so close yet so far away and wondered if they ever were going to be found.   
TBC.... 


	8. Finding 55 David

WHOA it's been a long time since I updated this. Forgive me :( I really didn't mean to do that to u'all, I really didn't, just a day turned into a week, before I knew it practically a month had passed, but you wouldn't want me to go and rush it and be CRAPPY now would you?   
  
Well back to the point, thank you to those who given me feedback on Chapter 7, the response, I can't thank you people enough, I was very thrilled that you are liking it so much. Hope you like the installment just like the last one ;)  
  
BTW-Bee and Boscogirl, you two are dolls I owe you so much THANK YOU!   
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8- Finding 55 David  
  
"So you haven't seen them?"  
  
"No Lieu we haven't, not since roll call."   
  
"Does that mean they're hurt?" Came Fred's worried response? Lt. Swersky looked at Fred and back at his officers.   
  
"Could mean anything."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The car was eerily quiet as Kim drove. It was like the city was deserted, some trash cans lit here and there for light, other than that, it was like the city was dead. It was like something out of a movie, couldn't be their lives, just wasn't possible. Not liking the silence, Kim looked into the rear view mirror.   
  
"How is she doing?"   
  
Alex turned and looked and reached checking the pulse on Catherine's neck.   
  
"Still unconscious, weak rhythm."   
  
Kim stepped on the gas harder the engine loudly roaring, trying to put power into the wheels.   
  
As she swerved here and there because of remains of certain things scattered on the roads, Kim's mind wondered again, looking at the streets. It was like a huge riot broke throughout the city, more then a twister.   
  
"KIM WATCH OUT!"  
  
Alex had saw another car flying right at them from one of the streets and it was headed for the side that Kim was on. Not even with one slight hesitation Kim stepped on the gas hard and turned the car sharply. Although she did an incredible maneuver with the car, the other vehicle clipped them on the tail end sending them into a slight spin from the rain on the road that had occurred with the tornado. The other automobile hit the curb and slammed into the side of a wall of a store, the glass breaking from the car's tremor, glass spraying everywhere, alarms going off.   
  
"Dammit."   
  
Both medics looked at one another shaking their heads and both could only think was 'why them?'   
  
"Joey honey you okay?"   
  
"I'm fine Mommy."   
  
They turned around again after making sure Kim's mother was still okay. Looking at the car, they were not sure what to do next. They couldn't leave them to bleed or walk around in shock, but then there was Catherine, Kim's mother, she couldn't be left alone in her condition.   
  
Reaching over to the radio, Alex then grabbed the radio that Jimmy had once set up in Kim's car for emergencies, just like this and she flipped it on hoping that somebody would hear them.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Walsh was standing off to the side in a daze. He was still trying to get over the fact that this had happened, how this had come to their city and decided to change their lives once more. Not only had this city had anything you could think of, riots, terrorists, countless murders, now a twister. How could it get any worse then what New York had been put through? His thoughts where lucid and stopped when he heard something crackling, popping, making some kind of noise a sound that any firefighter knew, a radio.   
  
At first Walsh was just going to ignore it, thinking maybe somebody was communicating with somebody else, then again you never know so Walsh stepped closer, curiosity getting the better of him and he soon recognized the voice on the other end trying to get somebody's attention. Alex Taylor.   
  
Practically jumping into the vehicle he reached in trying to tell her he had heard her but the station she was on wasn't responding back to her so he tried another calling her name trying to get some kind of response. Then she answered, shocked almost that it was him.   
  
"Walsh....is that you?"   
  
"It sure is, good to hear your voice."   
  
"You to, Walsh look Kim and I are in a bit of a jam, we're gonna need the crew and I mean fast."   
  
"Okay Alex just tell me where you are."   
The police were getting into their squads to go and look for Bosco and Faith not liking that one of their own was out and missing in this disaster when they stopped, noticing the EMS and firefighters themselves were running towards their own. Davis who was standing with his hand on the rim of the car stopped Jimmy who was running bye.   
  
"Jimmy what's up?" Directing his question towards the commotion wanting to know what they knew that he didn't.   
  
"Kim and Alex need our help."   
  
Although Alex and himself had called it quits on their little thing that they had going for some time, he found himself wanting to protect her. Never sure why he responded that way but that is how he was so he jumped into the car, the driver's side with Sully in the passenger side the sirens on about to peel off when Swersky stopped them by waving his hands over his head. The window came down seeing what Lt. Swersky was trying to tell them.   
  
"I need you guys to take him," talking about Fred who was standing far enough he couldn't hear what they where talking about "maybe when you guys are done you can make him at ease, look around."   
  
The two officers glanced at Fred, the worry clearly written all over his face. Not questioning the Lt., Fred ended up in the back of the squad. As they took off taking a sharp turn, Fred held onto the back of the cage his fingers holding him from sliding around in the back of the RMP.   
  
"So what's with the big rush?"   
  
"A medic called, they need our help."   
  
Fred nodded quickly looking out the window, knowing how upset he was, he had to make sure he didn't start yelling at them, that it was ludicrous that they should be searching for his wife.   
  
"Don't worry, we'll find them." Said Davis, speaking to Fred. He wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure himself or Faith's husband, Fred.   
  
The sirens continued to scream as they followed the long line of fire trucks, ambulances, and other squad cars. But even as they took another turn the three in 55-Charlie had the same thought; Bosco and Faith stay safe till we can come and get you!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Kim stayed with her mother in the car, watching, hoping her mother would be okay. Joey sitting there staring at Kim then back to his grandmother.   
  
"Is Grandma going to die?"   
  
Tears welled up in Kim's eyes. She couldn't even stand the thought of her mother dying. Every child was like her, they expected their parents to be there for them forever, always behind them. No kid who really truly loved their parents didn't want to have to bury them, they where the ones that brought them to this world and to see their life end was a wake up call that soon their kids would do the same.   
  
"No, Grandma is just very sick."   
  
Joey seemed to take his mother's words.   
  
"Kim."   
  
Hearing her name Kim saw Alex standing by the car. Knowing she probably needed her help she looked at Joey and as she unbuckled her seat belt she looked at her mother then at her son.   
  
"Joey I have to go help Alex, you call me if Grandma does anything."   
  
He nodded his head, Kim put her hand on his head and rubbed it gently then she got out of the car going with Alex to the car.   
  
"The woman is conscious, her husband isn't."  
  
"Any clue why they decided to hit us?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
They walked up and as they began to talk to them sirens began to become louder and louder as they neared where Kim and Alex where, all along never noticing the flipped squad car that was a couple yards away.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith could hear it. The sirens. But a part of her began to think it was an illusion, a trick, a mean nasty trick to play on her making her hope those sirens where coming for her and her partner. Bosco had stopped responding to her; he was dead weight on her lap, her feet becoming numb from his body weight. She didn't have to worry although it was shallow she could still feel his breathing, his chest rising up and down giving him life.   
  
It was harder and harder for her to keep a thought going on, for some reason she felt so tired, and so cold. She knew there wasn't hope, nobody was going to find them, they were going to die, and some poor fool would find their skeletons after years had gone by. Her children would grow up without their mother, her husband taking on the role of father and mother. She let out a huff then it began to become a coughing fit, but as it settle down she realized how true it was already, her husband was the father and mother of her children. Oh God, Charlie and Emily, oh please God let me make it, let Bosco be okay.   
  
She couldn't do it anymore her eyes closed slightly then her body went slack as she to fell into unconscious. If she had just kept her eyes; her body up just a bit longer she would have seen the lights as the emergency vehicles rolled up, they were so close yet they had no idea Faith and Bosco were there.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what happened Kim?" Jimmy asked walking up to Kim who was now back to her mother as the rest began to take over.   
  
"Oh they just learned to drive, I don't know they're, well, she's not answering my questions I could care less I just want to get my mother to a hospital."   
  
"Done."   
  
It wasn't even 10 minutes before she was loaded up with Kim right beside her. Joey came with Kim. Before shutting the doors,   
  
"I'll stop by to check up on you, bye Joey."   
  
"Bye Daddy."   
  
He then shut the back of the ambulance and smacked it, it took off with sirens and lights.   
As the bus took off with Catherine, Kim, and Joey, Alex with Doc began to get the couple ready for transport that had hit the wall with their car.  
  
"So can you tell us what happened?" asked Doc as he did the pin light in the woman's eyes. She didn't respond looking the window after he was done.   
  
Alex did the same to the man.   
  
"He has a nasty concussion Doc."   
  
Doc nodded and got out of the car which Sully and Davis were ready to talk to the medic.   
  
"So...."   
  
Knowing what the officer was going to ask Doc answered for him.  
  
"They're hiding something, she's not responsive when she should be."   
  
Davis nodded.   
  
"Okay let's see what they have in trunk number one."   
  
Sully walked over and popped the lid of the trunk.   
  
"Whoa check this out Sully, I know why they're acting suspicious."   
  
Inside was stereos, TVs, DVD systems, anything that was valuable was there, stolen.   
  
"We got ourselves some shoppers, didn't we?"   
  
The two "victims" were finally loaded into a bus handcuffed to the gurney. Davis and Sully got other officers to take them in while they stayed back.   
Not sure why but Sonya and Adam had followed. Maybe helping here and there, if needing a hand. As they sat on a truck and everybody went about their own business, Adam spotted something.   
  
"Hey, do you see that?" He pointed to what he thought he was seeing.   
  
Sonya looked but just didn't see it.   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Come on."   
  
The blanket they had wrapped around them to keep warm they got off the fire truck and walked towards what Adam had pointed out, hand in hand.   
  
"Oh my God." Sonya put her hand over her mouth when she recognized what it was.   
  
A RMP completely flipped over, damaged almost to unrecognizable destruction.   
  
"Do you think whoever was in the car got out?"   
  
Adam did a full fledge circle.   
  
"I don't know, maybe we should get..." Sonya already knew where he was going with it.   
  
"Done."   
  
She took off in a dead run.   
"Excuse me, I waited long enough, now I am not going to stand around here when my wife could need my help."   
  
Fred was talking to Davis and Sully about to walk off to search for his wife on his own when Sonya came running up.   
  
"You guys might want to take a look at this."   
  
She turned back around and ran they followed closely behind. Flashlights in hand Davis was the first to reach, when he saw where they were headed he gained speed shooting pass Sonya sliding down onto his knees his flashlight in hand.   
  
Sully and Fred came to a stop.   
  
"Is that a police car?" Fred asking looking down at it.   
  
Davis stood up.   
  
"It's 55-David's."   
  
At first Sully looked as though Davis was joking but he knew his partner well enough this was not something he would be joking about.   
  
"If they're not in there, that means they have to be around here somewhere."   
  
"Yeah but can't a twister throw a car like miles away from where it was originally picked up?" Davis questioned.   
  
They all ended up staring at Sonya and Adam, Adam was the one that replied.   
  
"Yes, they have, trucks have fallen literally out of the sky, even over the stateline, miles upon miles from where it was picked up, but that doesn't mean this is the case here. Given the destruction around here, I would guess that they have to be around here somewhere, that they could have ran into a building."   
  
"Okay then, let's start looking."   
Everybody was looking for their missing comrades. Yelling their names, hoping that maybe they would answer. But no response. It was looking dim and dimmer that they would never find them, find them alive that is.   
  
But as Fred opened a door and about nearly falling in, he looked in and moved slightly closer by moving wood that had not given away and aimed his flashlight down to the bottom. He thought he saw a foot, but he didn't want his hope to get the better of him. So he left and walked around to the back, tried to open the door, but it was locked. Not wanting to wait any longer he tried what he thought he saw on COPS many of times, he brought his foot back and used as much strength he could muster and kicked open the door. The door nearly fell of its hinges at the weight of the man. He ran inside, the floor creaking with his weight.   
  
The gapping hole leaned ahead and he prayed it was the right place. Using the frame of the door he aimed his flashlight again. There down deep below in the cold basement were two officers, unresponsive, Bosco and Faith.   
  
Not wanting anybody to fall in he turned around and went balls to the walls running outside to the front waving his arms, screaming as loud ad he could, yelling that he had found them he ran back with them following.   
  
Since there were no windows to the basement the firefighters had to set up a hinge and lower themselves to the basement being extra careful, the wood was literally rotting all around them.   
  
DK was the first to go down, then Jimmy. They both ran over to the two fallen officers.   
  
They gently lifted Bosco off of Faith. Since Bosco seemed to be far off worse then Faith they began to strap him in but as this happened Faith had begun to arouse feeling the weight change, knowing Bosco was no longer on her. She opened her eyes DK noticing this.   
  
"We're here Faith, we come to get you out of this little mess."   
  
"Bosco?"   
  
"He's okay, we are getting him outta of here as we speak."   
  
DK talked to Faith they had just begun to lift Bosco out just as this happened Faith went into the sweet world of unconscious not responsive to anything or anyone.   
  
(Hours Later)   
  
Doc was standing looking over the river. It was a look out point by the hospital. A place some of the family members could come and stare at the ocean if they wanted, get their head cleared, and that is exactly what he was doing.   
  
The red hot circle sun began to raise up into the sky, like it was coming out of the ocean, letting people see it's beautiful light.   
  
Since the twister happened they were going to finally see what kind of damage was done to their city while the twister had hit, making it dark, darker than they ever wanted it to be.   
  
"Hey."   
  
Turning with a cup of coffee in his hand he saw Carlos.   
  
"Hey there partner, how you feeling?"   
  
"Cold."   
  
Smiling the medic turned around.   
  
"Doesn't seem possible does it?"   
  
Doc shook his head no, knowing Carlos was speaking about the twister, that it was just unbelievable, it still wasn't sinking into Doc that in so much of time what had happened.   
  
"Nope it sure doesn't."   
  
Jimmy, DK, Walsh, and Alex walked up.   
  
"How's Kim doing?"   
  
Jimmy replied to Carlos's question. He had just heard about it but hadn't gotten the chance to ask until now.   
  
"She's good, her mother woke up a while back ago, she's doing much better now."   
  
"That's good."   
  
The six of them were now standing looking out over the water just relaxed into their own thoughts of what transpired that night until Davis and Sully joined them.   
  
"How's Faith doing?"   
  
Bosco had actually ended up waking up faster then Faith did, so now Faith was the only one out of the loop.   
  
"She's actually up, she just found about Bosco."   
  
Some eyes went down at the thought of Bosco, how bad they felt for the guy. Now eight stood there in silence until Jimmy broke it.   
  
"Will you look at that."   
  
He nodded his head off to the distance.   
  
"She still stands after all that."   
  
The Statue of Liberty stood prouder then ever, as though she was saying 'you missed me.'   
  
"Yeah, sure is a beautiful sight."   
  
All of them stared at the Statue of Liberty as the sun rose from the background, their skin beginning to warm up from the lack of warmth from the night and they knew no matter what the outcome everything would be okay, for now.   
  
(Earlier)   
  
  
Faith felt her world coming to her and the warm covers seemed to just gobble her up and not want to let her out of their grasps, light beginning to seep into her eyelids she opened them.   
  
Confusion at first at were she was she looked around and that is when she spotted her husband asleep on the chair.   
  
She couldn't remember why she was there, what the hell had happened and then like it was a light coming on she remembered everything, the storm, the tornado, the building everything.   
  
Bosco, where was Bosco where was her partner? All she remembered before she fell into a sleep was him in her arms as he slept or was to had fallen into unconsciousness.  
  
She wanted to know were he was, she had to know but she couldn't move. She tried to make sounds to try and wake her husband up so she could find out about her partner.   
  
Her movement caused her to have a coughing fit and that worked. Her husband was up and a big smile came on his face.   
  
"Hey there sweety," he got up from his seat and grabbed her hand and kissed it "I'll go and get the doctor."   
  
Sighing heavily she waited for her husband to return with the doctor and some answers in which he did.   
  
"Hello Mrs. Yokas,"   
  
Faith waved her off she then grabbed her throat for it was to dry to even talk but she managed one word, Bosco.   
  
"I'm sorry, I can't tell you." Anger flared in her eyes as the doctor was going to give her the usual bull shit but something happened her husband stepped in.   
  
"Ma'am, I know it's kind of confidential but this is her partner and if you don't let her see him, or tell her where he is, your going to have one pissed of lady and believe me, you don't want to get on my wife's bad side."   
  
Looking down at her clipboard the doctor fidgeted.   
  
"Fine, but if we get caught I'll blame you all and believe me when I say you don't' want to be my patient." She smiled.   
The orderly helped Faith into the wheelchair and in no time after a couple floors they were there. Bosco was sitting up in bed eating some food yet picking at it.   
  
"Hi."   
  
He looked up and smiled.   
  
"Hi."   
  
Faith could hint some kind of nervousness from Bosco but not realizing why she just dismissed it.   
  
"God I was so scared for you, how are you."   
  
"I'm good, yeah, are you good?"   
  
She laughed. "Yeah, I'm good...."   
  
Before she could say something the doctor rushed in she leaned into tell her without Bosco overhearing.   
  
"Mrs. Yokas, there is something I failed to tell you about Bosco's condition,"   
  
"Hey Doc, glad to see you ummmm I would kind of like you to introduce me to this lady, I don't know her but she seems to know me and I would like to know who she is."   
  
Faith looked away from the doctor and at Bosco and realized she was talking about her, he didn't know her.   
  
"Bosco?"   
  
He didn't even faze him, didn't flinch.   
  
"Bosco, you don't remember me, yourself?"   
  
"Bosco? Nope, don't know him and I'm sure I would remember if I saw you." He smiled lightly.   
  
"Oh God."  
THE END...for now  
______________________________________________  
  
Author Note: Now I know some of you are wondering what the HELL? The idea behind this is, I can finish off with the cast, because let's face it, I can't keep doing this without it becoming drawn out, this way it lets me think of a good storyline up for what I'll do for Bosco and what happens with him. SO PUT DOWN THOSE KNIFES AND BROKEN BOTTLES...THANK YOU AGAIN THOUGH FOR THE WONDERFUL REPLIES, you guys are the best, hope you liked it, anyways thought you wanted an explanation after that kind of end ;) thanks again guys. 


	9. Morning After

Can't believe I am updating this. Been a very long time since I even thought about updating this but lately I thought of how to keep it going, granted it may take me a while because I only have another chapter after this one that I been working on so give me time as I get ideas, because working with the whole cast and trying to write storylines can be a bit difficult so please be a tad bit patient.  
  
Disclaimer: Remember what Yoda has taught you, absolutely nothing! No just that I don't own anything and that I will never own anything because I am, well we won't get into that!   
  
Summery: I'm sure you remember so I'm not repeating that!   
  
Ummm okay enough with the nonsense here you go!   
  
BTW this is exactly where the other one left off so if you don't remember then well what the hell are you reading this one for? ;) ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 9- Morning After  
  
"What do you mean he can't remember who he is?"  
  
Faith couldn't believe, even fathom the fact, that the Bosco that had been her partner for ten years was now sitting there looking at her like he never her in his life. If she hadn't been in a wheelchair she was sure her legs would have buckled out from underneath her. The shock that came over her body, knowing that Bosco had no idea of who he was or what he was, had to be the most frightening thing in the world for him. She could only think how his mother was going to take it.   
  
"Well, Mr. Boscorelli," the doctor thought for a second as though he was trying to find other ways to explain what had happened so Faith could understand a bit more. "You could say in other words he sustained a concussion, jarring the head enough to create swelling in the brain when he took that nasty fall that you both did. Without medical treatment it can only get worse, its actually good thing we got to him in time....but we have stopped the swelling with the medication that we're administrating and seems to be just fine." The doctor finished with a long breathe.  
  
She put her hand up beside her chest as though she was cueing the doctor to stop talking but really she was recalling how Bosco kept forgetting every time he passed out. How he would wake up asking how did they get down there, all he could remember was being in the car, couldn't even remember the tornado that had touched down.   
  
"So you're telling me the reason he kept forgetting every time he woke up because of the swelling?"   
  
"Correct."   
  
"Will he remember anything ever again?" Faith feared the doctor's answer, her entire body tensed and awaited the answer to her question.   
  
"It's hard to say, especially with a head injury like his, he could remember in an hour, few days, few weeks, months or....never again."   
  
Closing her eyes, she couldn't comprehend that Bosco couldn't ever remember himself, family, friends, even her.   
  
"Best you can do is hope for the best and be there for him. He's going to be scared at times, confused at everything and of everyone. Just keep telling him who he is and hopefully everything will work out."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
The doctor smiled a small reassuring smile then with all said turned and walked away, having a ton of other patients to talk to.   
  
Faith stared at her feet that rested on the metal footrests, keeping her feet off the ground. She then brought her head up looked at the room that Bosco was in and breathing in heavily prepared herself once more and wheeled herself back into the room of her partner.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim Zambrano laid in the chair with her head in a weird angle, her hand supporting the full weight of it but she slept on as her mother stayed fast asleep in the hospital bed.   
  
But soon Kim's rest was disturbed, she yawned, stretched and looked about the room trying to figure out what had awakened her. A small groggy sound came from her mother, as she begun to come back to the real world.   
  
Immediately she grabbed her mother's hand into her own, and with that small touch of skin to skin Catherine's eyes fluttered open. Glancing left and right and wondering about the room very confused and disoriented till she found her daughter in front of her.   
  
"Kim?"   
  
"Hey Mom welcome back."   
  
"What happened, is Joey fine?"   
  
As much as Kim wanted nothing more but to forget the terrible nightmare, she told her mother about the tornado, the havoc, how things had been, how hard it was to get her here to the hospital. Kim even told her mother about the boat parked in their firehouse and how Carlos had fallen into a river and how Davis saved him.   
  
"Sounds like a busy day."   
  
"Yep sure is."   
  
"Can we join?"   
  
Both women looked over to see the new voice was of Jimmy Doherty, standing with flowers that seemed to be almost dead, and the roots still dragging loosely. Kim couldn't blame him though, the city just been hit with a twister what more could you expect?   
  
Behind Jimmy out sprung Joey.   
  
"Grandma!"   
  
Catherine threw her arms open as Joey bounded into her arms.   
  
"Joey, you shouldn't be on Grandma's bed." Kim lectured, scared that he would tear out her I.V. or something else.   
  
"Oh hush its perfectly fine." Hugging tightly onto her grandson Joey. Jimmy had come into the room, now leaned over and gave Catherine a kiss on the cheek and then put the flowers down on the night stand next to her bed.   
  
"Sorry they're so pitiful, pulled them out of a flower pot that I found."   
  
Catherine smiled.  
  
"Thanks Jimmy, they are lovely."   
  
Then Joey pulled away from his grandmother as though a sudden thought had occurred to him.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
She read the distress on his face.   
  
"Are you okay Grandma?"   
  
"Yes honey of course I am."   
  
"Because I thought you were dead."   
  
Joey's eyes sparkled in the lights from above and Catherine's heart ached.   
  
"Heaven's no, Grandma is just fine."   
  
"Good, don't do that again Grandma."   
  
Catherine just pulled Joey so he was leaning on her while she hugged him tightly, while Kim and Jimmy stared at them.   
  
Kim then stood up.  
  
"I'm going to go get a drink, I'll be right back."   
  
"I'll come with."   
  
Jimmy turned and followed Kim out of the room.   
  
Kim pressed the button and out shot a canned 12 oz Pepsi, which she reached down and opened it and chugged it till she couldn't bare to anymore. She gestured for Jimmy to take it but he waved it off, he wasn't very thirsty. He looked down the hall. Kim looking another direction as she thought about everything, of what her body been through the last couple of hours.   
  
"Did you," Jimmy paused for a second wondering if this was the right time to be saying this he continued with his question "did you hear about Bosco and Faith?"   
  
She looked at him, like he was nuts. First off she wasn't sure where he had pulled that out of, second, she had heard nothing and fear creeped into her heart. This happened every time when she knew one of her coworkers, someone she knew day in and day out were in jeopardy, it just tore at her gut.   
  
"No, what about them?"   
  
"That accident scene you called us to, remember that?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Well they were there, they must have ran into a building and the flooring collapsed out from under them."   
  
"Oh my god, are they...are they...." Kim just couldn't even bare herself to say it let alone want to think about it.   
  
"They're fine, well Faith is better, broken foot and a lot of scrapes and bruises."   
  
"And Boz?"   
  
Jimmy looked down at his feet. Then looked back up at Kim then glanced away again. He turned and looked at her again he wasn't sure how to say it really. He was about to then stopped and stalled again. Kim got frustrated with his waiting and not telling her.   
  
"Jimmy, will you just tell me I'm an adult for godsakes."   
  
"He can't remember who he is."   
  
Kim watched Jimmy's face. She was sure the man was joking, pulling some prank on her. She always knew Jimmy didn't like Bosco, those two always had macho issues with each other, but she wasn't sure anymore now, if her ex-husband was indeed telling the truth.   
  
"I don't understand....what do you mean he doesn't remember?"   
  
"Kim, he has amnesia."   
  
"I know what that is! I just...." Kim's eyes went back and forth, she put her hand to her head and brushed back her bangs, making them go this way and that, wildly her mind was scrambling to think and she shook her head "this is way to much to handle."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Doc knocked on the door as he walked into the small room that his partner was occupying.   
  
"Hey."   
  
Carlos looked up from the shoe that he had been tying.   
  
"Hey back."   
  
"How you feel?" Doc asking as he looked him up and down, seeing all over his young partner's body that he was nothing but short of tired.   
  
"Like I feel like I been in an icebox, and you?"   
  
A short laugh came to Doc he then shrugged.   
  
Then Carlos's eyes grew wide.   
  
"Kylie I didn't even think about her, oh my god what if she's, no the tornado did it hit near her?" Carlos began to ramble at the mouth but Doc was close enough he only had to take a few steps and he was near he pushed Carlos's shoulders down.   
  
"Don't worry, Carlos, I called them, they're fine. It didn't even hit near them."   
  
Carlos relaxed.   
  
"Can you give me sometime, I'll be out in a little bit."   
  
Doc nodded.   
  
"Sure, I'm going to grab a coffee, I'll meet you outside."   
  
Doc walked out of Carlos's room. He saw all the gurney's, people hurt left and right. But his shift had ended, and he had to let his body rest for a few hours but he was certainly going to be out there helping as much as he can. Walking to the coffee machine he bumped into Jimmy.   
  
"Hey."   
  
Doc nodded his head.   
  
"How you holding up?"   
  
"Pretty good, and you?"   
  
"Great," he said with pure sarcastic in his tone "stopped by and to see how Kim's mother doing and told Kim about..." Jimmy stopped not wanting to go any further. Doc just simply nodded, he to had known for sometime now.   
  
"So how did Joey do throughout this whole thing?" Doc asked as he watched as Sully and Davis passed. He gave a slight wave as Sully nodded his head.   
  
"Ummm, he really hasn't talked about it all too much. Asked if another one was going to hit us, thinks that the twister had to do with Catherine's illness."   
  
Taking his coffee out of the little machine he sipped it.   
  
"Look I'm going to go find the gang, I'll see you later Doc."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Jimmy then turned and left, while Doc took his coffee and walked outside, the nice air hitting his skin, the warmth of the sun starting to heat up his cold body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sully and Davis passed Doc and Jimmy nodding to them as they talked to themselves. The medic gave a slight wave and that was it as they both made their way towards Bosco's and Faith's rooms. First room they stopped by was Bosco's, but it was empty or somewhat empty besides his roommates, a nurse saw them and had told them that he was down in x-ray room to check up on the swelling that had taken place in his brain. When they asked about the female officer that been there, they were told that she gone back to her own room and that is exactly were 55-Charlie headed next and found her.   
  
"Hey guys." She said this quietly, she thought it was nice to see them but really she hadn't been in the mood to talk to anybody, not after finding out about her partner.   
  
"Nice shoe." Davis pointed down to Faith's special blue boot that kept her foot protected.   
  
"Did it hurt?" Sully said this while also looking at Faith's foot then he looked back up.   
  
"You know....I didn't even realize I had broken it till I was told by the doctor, I guess I blocked it out, more things to worry about." Her eyes then glanced down sadly, the sound of Bosco's voice playing in her head, the flash of his innocent eyes not remembering who he was.   
  
"Faith....Faith?"   
  
Faith cleared her head and the vision by gently shaking her head softly.   
  
"I'm sorry, what was it that you said Sully?"   
  
"Where did Fred go?"   
  
"Back to the apartment, to tell them everything and I'm going to meet him outside in a few minutes."   
  
Sully nodded while Davis let his mind wonder and look outside then he came back and looked at Faith.   
  
"Do you need our help at all?"   
  
"No thanks Davis, I think I have all what I need."   
  
"Okay....then see you later Faith."   
  
She smiled and picking up one bag she then left the room she turned down the hall and walked to the desk to sign out while Davis and Sully walked another way.   
  
Faith had lied to the two of them, her husband wasn't going to be there for another few hours. But really she wanted time to think, time to get her mind settled and be able to think clearly without so much confusion. She wanted to get out of the hospital and try and decided what to do next. It had killed her finding out about Bosco.   
  
Of course she had always heard about amnesia, but to actually know somebody, know somebody that can sit there stare at you as though they never talked to you in a day of their life. It hurt really and that's what she had to clear with her mind, let her mind wrap around it that she had to be there for Bosco, because it wasn't about her, it was about him and she could only imagine what he was going through.   
  
After she was done, the wheelchair guy came, being policy that she couldn't argue with, she got in the chair and was taken downstairs. Never in her life, in all the times she had been to that hospital, had she seen so many sick and injured people. But there wasn't really anything she could do so she stayed silent and tried to keep her mind off that until she was better and could help out.   
  
Getting out of the chair she thanked the man and slowly and limply walked out; the morning sun feeling good on her skin. She could feel the slight breeze but it didn't bug her. The sun was warming her enough. When she went around the corner and looked to the skyline she saw the group, the group of her friends. From were she was walking she could see the entire gang was there, the FD with the EMS and Sully and Davis making up the PD. They where staring at the statue of Liberty. Faith found it remarkable it survived the twister but she was quiet thrilled it did because nothing could replace her.   
  
Faith wanted to go over there and talk to them but it just wasn't the time, so Faith passed them and kept going. She had to go and sit down until her husband showed up.   
  
TBC.... more is to come so be on the look out! 


	10. Lost Memories and Rebuilding

I really first off like to give a BIG SHOUT OUT to those at the 3rdwatch.net boards! I can not thank you guys enough for trying to get me going on my stories again and always encouraging me, so thank you!   
  
Been a while hasn't it? Hopefully I'll be able to start writing again, but will see ;) all depends. Anyways this chapter is a bit slow, Ma called it a filler in, probably is but I had to do some stuff not ALWAYS writing action so here some humor and stuff, lol. Hope you still like it and once again this story is a bit harder being that all the cast members are showing up in this story and have large spots in this story unlike my others, so hopefully your still enjoying it. Anyways, enough of my babble here you go!!!!  
  
Chapter 10-Lost Memories and Rebuilding   
  
Bosco was released from the hospital, in other circumstances they would of kept him longer but because they had to make even more room for the people coming in from the Twister when it touched down he was let go. He went with his so called mother. She was jabbering but he found himself not being able to concentrate. He was watching traffic, looking at the people. Knowing they knew who they were, but yet here he was sitting in a car not knowing who he was or what he was. Sure he was told what job he had, which was cool but he couldn't remember it, couldn't remember his family, anything.   
  
Then he finds out not only that he couldn't remember but a twister had rained down on them, the city of, actually forgot what city he was in. No matter, Bosco thought, it was the cause of his troubles. The destruction of the city was evident, it seemed everywhere you turned, looked down a street it would be in ruins. Paper scatted about, lamppost's hanging by a few remaining wires, some buildings still on fire. It looked like the city had gone through a war and what was left they were to pick up after.   
  
Looking over he looked at his mother, or the woman claming to be his mother drove him to his apartment. He was thankful for all she had done for him, telling him everything he obviously had forgotten or the information that was stored somewhere that he couldn't retrieve. But thing was, he was getting kind of tired of her, not sure why but she was getting on his nerves. She was always there. He was actually thankful when Faith had gone back to her own apartment, because he just wanted time to himself, to think and ever since he woke up he hasn't had much time to himself to sort out everything. So really he was hoping that he would be dropped off and he could just sit there, and hopefully, maybe his memories would come back, which he knew was doubtful.   
  
"We're here."   
  
He looked around and then looked up. He nodded and got out of the car.   
  
As they walked Angela Rose stopped and then started walking back to the parking lot.   
  
"We did you a favor and brought you back your car, from the Precinct."   
  
Bosco followed her and stopped when she did, next to the classic mustang. He stared down at it, like a little kid staring at candy wanting it badly.   
  
"This is yours, sorry I didn't tell you, was the least thing on my mind."   
  
"Wow." He found himself actually smiling with glee knowing that beautiful car was his.   
  
"Okay lets go, so much more to show you."   
  
Bosco was just happy standing there and looking at it but finally he turned and followed the woman, his mother.   
  
Finally after what seemed like hours his mother left and he could finally be alone. She had talked about stuff he could really care less about, showing him everything. He wondered how close he was to his mother if she knew where everything was in his apartment. Bosco then moved to the living room and turned on the television, flipping through the channels. Even on TV nothing looked familiar. He pressed the mute button not wanting to hear the talking heads talk about the tornado in New York City, not anymore. He couldn't take seeing it anymore.   
  
Getting up he walked over to the window and looked out. He pressed himself to remember but nothing came. No flash of memory, no remembrance, nothing came to mind of standing and seeing the view before. He felt like he was trapped in a dark place, his mind, and there was no escape from it.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Even though the temperatures had begun to drop rapidly and fall was now in the air for the city, it didn't stop the nonstop movement of the people and the workers. They had to rebuild what the storm had done to the Big Apple, but they were just buildings and they would be rebuilt and in time the city was coming back to life, and laughter could be heard even in the places like the firehouse again.   
  
Walsh, DK, Jimmy, and Alex were giggling like little kids as they decorated a locker. They made corrections trying to figure out the best look but quickly shut it and went about doing some things around the firehouse when Kim told them somebody was coming up the stairs. Only the disappointment was clearly written on their faces as Doc Parker walked up the stairs.   
  
"It's just Doc."   
  
"Thanks for the announcement, and glad you know my name." He saw the looks on their faces and all ready wondering what they were planning.   
  
"What are you all up to?"   
  
"We have a surprise for Neito."   
  
"What?"   
  
Some of them weren't sure if they wanted to tell Doc, because he would be like a parent, scolding them; it telling them it was wrong and actually making them feel bad. But Walsh was the one that gave in and got Doc's attention to look at the locker.   
  
Opening it up he looked, his face was blank and they waited for his response.  
  
"That is...," they knew; it here it comes, but instead of saying something about it being wrong he started laughing, "he is defiantly going to be fuming."  
  
DK came up from behind and peered in.   
  
"That's the point."   
  
Kim then got frantic.   
  
"He's coming, he's coming." She ran to go sit down near the table the other guys trying to find something to do and not look so suspicious but a few of them could barely keep the grin off their faces.   
  
Carlos came up on the last step making almost a present sound telling them he was there. Seeing everybody standing around as though something was meant to happen he kind of looked around paranoid something was up.  
  
"What's going down."   
  
Alex rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why does something always have to be going down with you?"   
  
"Because nobody just stands around like you guys are." He said while pointing his finger and waving it around at all of them.   
  
Doc shook his head. "Carlos, will you just get ready and not pay attention to the others." Doc saw the glances he got, they knew he was rushing him because he wanted to see it now more then anything.   
  
"Righhttt."   
  
He stopped at his locker but then spun around.   
  
"Something going to fall on my head isn't it?"   
  
They ignored him and pretended to go about their business but carefully looked back his way because by then he had brushed it off and opened his locker.   
  
Rubbery duckie's were everywhere. A slicker coat with rubber boots replaced his medic clothing, a yellow slicker hat was on top shelf. Notes posted 'learn to swim,' 'watch your step,' were mounted everywhere.   
  
Carlos stared at it in a mortified state and when he was stuck Alex came on and fitted him with water goggles and patting him on the shoulder.   
  
"Just in case you fall in some water again, now you'll be able to see."   
  
Lt. Johnson appeared hearing all the commotion.  
  
"What's going on?"   
  
"THIS!" Carlos pointing at his locker.   
  
Walking up he peered in and then not even missing a beat said, "Next time don't fall in the damn river." He then turned back around to go back into his office leaving Carlos just wondering how he could get them all back for this.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Davis was walking up to the precinct. They had been working crazy shifts for as long as he could remember but as things began to get on the way and the city had picked itself up off the ground and started to work again he was back on his regular watch. He was about to walk in when somebody got his attention across the street, turning he saw who it was and smiled.   
  
"Hey yourself."   
  
Sonya walked across the street to greet him. She smiled and then showed him her ring finger.   
  
"You're engaged?" He said with a light coming to his eyes.   
  
"Yep, Adam popped the question last night and how could I not I love that boy to death."   
  
"That's great news I'm happy for you."   
  
"Thank you, were flying back, going home."   
  
"No more twisters are going to be coming down on my city again?"   
  
Letting out a small laugh she shook her head and smiled.   
  
"No, well that's what the Doppler says, I'll keep a close eye out. It won't ever happen again, you guys not getting a warning, people will be sure to watch your skies a bit more carefully."   
  
Davis nodded his head.   
  
"That is always good to hear."   
  
Sonya saw a squad car coming and they both stepped out of the way which brought Sonya to her next question, being reminded about it.   
  
"Hey how are those two cops, last time I heard or saw about them was that night?"   
  
"Ohhh well Faith, she's good, she's back to work and Bosco...." He wasn't sure how to explain it. Sure he could come out and say, the man has amnesia but, its just not how you speak about it, or maybe he was just thinking goofy. "Well Bosco he kind of has it rough, he can't....can't remember who he is."   
  
It had hit the small group of friends kind of hard, knowing one of their colleges was in complete and utter darkness of not knowing who they were when they knew what he was suppose to be.   
  
"That's terrible, I'm so sorry. Wish there was something I could do." She said sadly. She didn't get to meet the man, but anytime something like that happened you could only show sympathy knowing how hard it had to be for his brothers in blue.   
  
"Yeah we all wish we could do something for him but really all we can do is just be there."   
  
She gave a reassuring smile. She didn't know what else to say, but to leave it at that. Sonya looked down at her feet as they both tried to think up what to say next but nothing really came to mind. So she realized it was time to leave.   
  
"Anyways, I should be going, my plane leaves in a few hours or so and to tell you the truth I can't remember how to get back to the airport." Sonya then hugged Davis. "You take care of yourself, and if you don't mind I'd like to call ya."   
  
"Of course, be safe."   
  
"Thanks, later Ty....and hope everything works out for that guy, bye."   
  
He waved and watching her for a little while until she turned the corner and was gone, he then breathed in heavily and turned and looked at the Precinct.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe them!"   
  
Doc looked over at his partner then back to the road then back at Carlos then back in front. Carlos catching both of these side glances.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Nothing....just what did you expect Carlos?"   
  
"I don't know, leave me alone is probably what I thought."   
  
"Fat chance, it was just to much, you fell in the water and had to be rescued."   
  
Carlos threw his hands up in the air then slammed them down onto his thighs so they made a slapping sound.   
  
"Okay fine next time it happens I'll be sure to yell DON'T RESCUE ME!"   
  
"That's the thing we weren't but Davis did it for us."   
  
"Very funny." Carlos said looking out the window. Doc just smiled.   
  
Adam 55-3 pulled up to the scene getting out with their belongings. The woman rushing up to them.   
  
"Hurry there over here."   
  
They rushed behind her and then looked up when she pointed to the sky to see two boys up in the tree hanging for dear life.   
  
"Whoa they're really high." Carlos remarked staring up and getting a neck ache from looking up at the weird angle.   
  
"Tell me about it." The woman said as she to was looking up.   
  
"Are you the mother?" Doc said as he was reaching to grab his radio.   
  
"No I was walking by and heard they're cries so I called you."   
  
Doc then began calling into his radio telling dispatch that they would need the FDNY to assist them, while Carlos continued to stare up and then ended up calling up to the boys after a short second or two.   
  
"Hang on guys, just don't...umm look down."   
  
The lady stopped staring up at the tree looked ahead of her then turned her head and looked at Carlos as though his head was on backwards.   
  
"TOO LATE!" One of the boys screamed in panic.   
  
"Everything will be alright, just hang tight will have you down in no time." After shouting up she turned to speak to the medic.   
  
"You don't have kids do you?"   
  
"Actually I do, why?" Carlos questioning her, not understanding why this woman was asking him such a question.  
  
Doc then choose at that moment to walk up and joined right into the conversation.   
  
"You'll have to excuse my partner, he lives with his foot in his mouth."   
  
"I noticed."   
  
"Now what did I do?" exclaimed Carlos. The two just simply looked at him.  
  
(10 Minutes Later)   
  
The FDNY showed and with their help brought the two scared boys down from the tree and onto solid ground. Both medics began looking them over to make sure they weren't harmed. Satisfied Doc then asked the burning question that was on everybody's mind at the scene.   
  
"What were you doing so high in the tree?"   
  
"Can't tell, secret."   
  
Getting down on one knee Doc looked the boy into the eyes with sincere eyes "You can tell me, I won't tell anybody."   
  
The boy hesitated looking at his buddy in crime then asked "You promise?"   
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Doc restated back like he was a child himself.   
  
Hearing this the child's face beamed with delight getting to tell the medic why he was up there.   
  
"Well see, we wanted to spot the twister so we could warn mommy."   
  
"yeah, can't see from the ground, the tree is big enough,..." before he could finish the other one continued  
  
"See the twister, save all our stuff, won't be laying all on the ground."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(In the Firetruck)  
  
"We should do something for those kids." Alex said looking at the other firefighters. Since Kim, her usual partner was out for a while taking care of Catherine, her mother, Alex Taylor was back on the squad.   
  
"Yeah, I feel bad, but what do we have to offer?"   
  
"I don't know but we have to give them something."   
  
"I GOT IT!" Walsh smiled but it wasn't a nice one, it was his 'I'm about to pull a fast one,' "will send them Doherty's cooking."   
  
DK quickly responded before anybody else could, catching onto what Walsh was getting at and tag teaming with him.   
  
"We want to give them something nice, not kill them."   
  
Jimmy gave a half smile then a fake laugh.   
  
"Very funny."   
  
"Thanks," DK said with a big grin plastered on his face "I found it humorous as well, I'll be here all night."   
  
"There's a reason you're a firefighter DK." Jimmy was keeping a straight face as he set DK up.   
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because your comedy act didn't work out."   
  
"Ooo and Doherty gives a low blow." Walsh said.   
  
That only brought more laughter from the group.   
  
(Firehouse)   
  
The hammers came down loudly on the wood. But all and all it was quiet in the station house until the fire engine pulled up and the thunder of the men and one woman coming up the stairs.   
  
Some of the firefighters acknowledged the construction crew members as they passed them or beginning to talk to them while they watch as they worked on the building.   
  
Jimmy stopped and some others caught him and watched him as he stood there listening to something and then out of no where something scattered across the floor, that made Jimmy jump back and knock into Walsh, which in return knocked into DK. DK had tried desperately to stay up on his feet, flaring his arms widely but the shove had off kilter him and he landed hard.   
  
"You guys fight fire and all scared of a stupid rat?" Alex was holding her stomach as she had watched the guys fall in a domino effect. She stopped though when she looked to the last firefighter to fall and saw all but pain clearly written on his face.   
  
"DK?"   
  
"DK man you okay?" Walsh was now standing up as he spoke this turning his head and looking at his fallen friend.   
  
Walsh and Jimmy then reached down and picked DK off the ground and only then did they see what was behind him was a piece of a wood with a ten penny nail sticking out of it. They then looked behind to see that blood was seeping through the back part of his pants.   
  
"Whoa, hole in one."   
  
"WALSH, SHUT UP AND GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL." DK was far from being able to joke his ass end was really hurting him and he could barely walk..   
  
But poor DK, since he wasn't in any real danger of dying some started to laugh while others helped but were still giggling.   
  
Doc and Carlos had just walked up the stairs as Alex had one arm over her shoulder and Walsh on the other as they began moving him carefully towards the stairs.   
  
"What happened?" Doc immediately getting into medic mode and getting concern for the firefighter.   
  
"DK fell on a nail."   
  
DK was in obvious pain, sweat had begun to pour out, and he was trying to breath in and breath to calm the pain that was ripping through his body.   
  
"Are you serious?" Carlos was looking at DK and trying to figure out if they were pulling a joke on them.   
  
Alex rolled her eyes at the medic. "Yeah he's hurt now move so we can take him to the hospital."   
  
"We'll drive him." Doc ran downstairs to get the rig started up but before Carlos went and followed the older medic he stood by the stairs just as DK was reaching them with his helpers.   
  
"Guess you'll be the 'butt' of all the jokes now instead of me."   
  
Carlos had begun to snicker until DK shot out his hand and grabbed the paramedic roughly by the shirt collar and pulled him in closer.   
  
"NO, I was pushed, you willingly jumped in, get that through your head."   
  
He then pushed him away and with the help, he was eased down the steps as Carlos just stood there and shook his head in disbelief.   
  
TBC...  
  
Wan't more? Then you know what to do ;) 


	11. Just Another Day In NYC

Updated: 09-30-03. Did I really let it go that long? My god. I feel awful that I allowed that to happen. I guess I really haven't been able to write a whole lot of FanFic like I use to. Well, the last review I got woke up my muse some how, so thank you;) owe it to you! But its time I finish this story once in for ALL! So thank you to all those who been patiently awaiting, even you probably don't even care anymore, I wouldn't blame you.

I will say this, this story was not looked at by a beta reader, so if there bad grammar I am REALLY SORRY. I tried my best to find them all, so if you have to, lol, ignore it!

Boscogirl THANK YOU ;) you're the best gal!

I can tell you this much, if you read this. Its probably not what your expecting in a chapter, and its probably not going to live up to your expectations, and probably was rushed so I'm sorry but I guess its to have something then nothing at all. Thanks again guys, and here you go.

Chapter 11 – Just Another Day In NYC

Lightening streaked across the sky leaving a rip in the sky as though God himself was taking his fingernail and opening the sky for everybody to look into heaven. As the rain began to fall, the citizens of New York City quickly took to shelter. Storms now frightening the once proud and stubborn people, then again, who could blame them? They weren't the same after the Tornado had hit them, they knew now that Mother Nature if chosen to be, could be a deadly adversary to mess with.

Before, people would be walking with umbrellas smashing into others and they just deal with the rain, just like with everything else they had to deal with, rude people, crimes, noise, but as the new thunderstorm rolled in, the city became unusually quiet.

Kim was sitting up in bed, her eyes would wonder over to the window and back to the notes on her bed, she couldn't sleep, not with the storm going on outside, which she involuntarily shivered. Another hour would go by and she soon find her eyelids were getting heavier and harder to keep open, till a soft knock came to her door. She looked to it and saw Joey standing there, almost in a frantic state, his eyes were wide, hair shooting every other way, and he looked almost like he had been sweating. Bad dream came to her mind almost immediately after taking in his experience.

"Joey..." But before she could even ask what was wrong, her child did a running leap and was up on the bed and into her arms and burying his chest into her hair as she held on to him.

After convincing him everything was okay, that he was safe and sound she was able to peal him away so she could look at him face to face.

"Nightmare?"

He just nodded his head and was trying to grab onto her again to presume the same position that he was coaxed out of, but she kept him in place, knowing it was better he told her then to let it be bottled up inside of him.

"What was the dream about honey?"

At first he looked like he was going to be reluctant to tell her but as his eyes cast down as though he himself was embarrassed he mumbled softly under his breath. "The storm ate Daddy." Breathing in deeply he also added onto that, "I tried hard to keep hold, but the eyes, it just looked at me and then he was gone."

As a mother you don't want your child to experience being terrified, being scared of losing a parent. But all children fear of being abandoned and maybe some where inside Joey's mind that he didn't know subconsciously existed that he was terrified that he wasn't with his parents when the twister had hit New York and he had come close to loosing one of them.

"Joey, it was just a bad dream, and no nasty storm is going to make us let go of you."

Looking into Joey's eyes, she could tell that her words took immediate effect for his eyes seem to smile at that thought, that his parents would take on the world for him if they needed to. He ended up convincing her to let him sleep in her room for the night, and as mother and son fell asleep the storm tried to rage on but in the Zambrano house all was quiet and peaceful.

Fred Yokas was sitting on the coach watching ESPN, on the latest college football scores, booing if a team he didn't like some how won or doing a slight 'yeah" to himself if a team he wanted to win, had. While he watched, Charlie had his head practical stuck in a book, and Emily was sitting doing her homework.

That is the scene Faith came home to, walking in. She said hello, kissing Fred then walking over and doing the same to Charlie and Emily. Late hours had been bestowed upon Faith after what had happen, the city was trying to get back on its feet but with power out to some area's and buildings not operational that gave the cops a lot of work to do, thus making her late, once again. She came to stand over Charlie looking down at his book, resting her chin as she asked him what he was reading.

"Twisters." Faith didn't even catch the glare Emily was giving Charlie, as though how dare you answer mother's question.

"Really anything interesting?"

Charlie looked up at his mother cranking his neck in such a fashion Faith wondered how it was possible he didn't break his neck as he looked up at her.

"Yes, talks about lot of things, how the hot air and cold air rising, how they think tornado's are produced, what have been the worst storms,...did you know they call F-5's the finger of God?"

That comment got a snort from Emily, which made Charlie look at her, and Faith's attention to her daughter.

"You idiot that's not from the book, you got that from the movie Twister."

"Did not!" Charlie protested, not liking the fact his sister was challenging his knowledge about the unique storms.

"Please, want me to prove it?"

"Emily." Faith gave a warning in her voice, "We don't call people idiots, including your brother."

Fred who been listening to the conversation just tuned them out, knowing where it was going to run to, knowing how his daughter felt. Emily didn't think her parents were smart, but Fred knew enough that she blamed Faith again, for not being there when she should been home with them when the storm had hit. So until he had to come in and play the referee he was going to stay out of it.

"Well he is."

Charlie glared at his sister "Jerk."

"That is **enough **guys! I did not come home so you guys could give me a headache with your arguing."

"Well maybe you should of just stayed at work, that's what your good at."

Faith was taken back by this sudden comment by her daughter that was very much so very hot with fire right now. She really wasn't sure where it had come from, she hadn't felt the tension, or seen it coming from Emily but then again Emily was a teenager usually they never really did have an explanation.

"Charlie, can you go to your room so we can speak with Emily."

Emily rolled her eyes crossed her arms sat back in the chair and was taking interest in something that was on the wall, as her brother got up went into the other room and shut the door.

Fred muted the game, and sat the controller down on the coffee table and then got up and came to sit at the table with Faith who been standing the whole time was now sitting as well.

"So you going to explain yourself?"

Emily was still staring at the wall, refusing to look at her parents who where trying to force into explaining her actions, that she didn't want to talk about. But it was her own fault, she had made the comment and now she had tell them or face the consequences.

"You said, I'm better at staying at work, that's what I'm good at, "Faith taking in a relaxing breath she had to do this without yelling, or hopefully it wouldn't turn into that but then again with Emily it always did, a competition of who could scream the loudest. Faith for some reason was just not able to come up for why Emily was mad at her, again, and for what reason.

Emily finally was able to take her eyes off the wall and look at her mother.

"Because once again you couldn't be here with you're family! Protecting _your_ family, instead, once again at work. Now can I be excused?" With the shake of Faith's head, Emily got up and then went into her room and shut the door not as gentle as she could have.

"We were like them at one time."

Faith had her face in her hand she brought it up, and stared at her husband.

"What?" Faith knew she could of said it a bit nicer, but the tone came out a little harsher then she intended but Emily was stressing her out, she felt like she was losing control of her daughter and pretty soon the rope that was dangling in front of her to grab a hold was going to be lost to her.

"Kids, we were kids just like them, talked like them, acted like them, and thought like them."

Faith just stared at her husband even as he got up kissed her on the forehead then went and sat back down on the coach and continued watching his sports.

As the days and months began to slowly roll into one another, things began to look the same for New York City. The once trail of the devastating twister began to be paved over, lights, buildings being rebuilt and made to look as though it never happened. That is what people are really good at, forgetting what had been done to them. Then again that's how some people healed, if they pretend it didn't happen they can get on with their lives and seeing the buildings as they once were, it was that much easier.

But for one New York City Police Officer forgetting the past was something he didn't want to do. Everyday he got up hoping he could remember something of who he was, or just something that could ease his aching heart. How do you go about doing your daily life and routine when you don't even know what you do in that day?

His mother would stop by practically everyday to the point he began not answering the door, or making up some excuse why he couldn't see her that day. After the few times he denied her, he could her mumbling 'even without his memory, acts like himself.'

Bosco was looking out the window, hoping maybe internally that something would spark his memory something would trigger it and everything would come back to him, but it was becoming a depressing ritual because like always, nothing. It had started when the first time he had looked out and it felt like it was an old foggy dream, something seemed familiar to him but that was it, ever since nothing came to him.

So with a heavy sigh he grabbed his coat and headed out of his apartment, wanting to walk around the area. Like always the city was alive with activity even in the late evening that it was.

"Hey Maurice."

Bosco continued walking, still not use to the fact Maurice was his name, even if he didn't use it that much. He kept going until somebody ran from behind and got into his path.

"Man now you go ignoring me now?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Bosco asked. The man was about into his early 30's, 6'2 dark brown hair.

"You kidding me right? Its me Brian, you talk to me all the time before you go to work." ..The man had highly confusion written all over his face. He didn't know what had happened to Bosco, so the man was starting to think it was some kind of joke Bosco was playing on him.

"Oh..umm how you doing?" Bosco didn't really have to explain to him about his memory lost, so he gave in.

The man let out a laugh, "Your funny man. Not to bad, my shop got torn to bits but we are back into business, how's the job been going with the, well you know?"

Bosco scratched his head nervously, trying to sound like himself.

"Fast, you know how it always is, somebody got to rob something." Bosco looked around and then looked at his watch. "You know, I'm going to be late for a umm...," Bosco just ran out of thoughts and he didn't know what to tell the guy.

"Police thing?" Brian said, hoping he jog Bosco's memories, not realizing how close to that thought process he really was.

"Yeah," Bosco brightened up and pointed his finger "a Police thing, so take care." Bosco then scurried away fast, before Brian could come up with anything else to ask or question him about.

(Firehouse)

"Come on hurry, the man be walking up those stairs any minute." A hushed whispered said from near the food cabinet.

"Walking, don't you mean waddling?"

A soft smack could be heard as a hand smacked the head who said that. "Ow, that hurt Alex!"

"Both of you stop that."

"He's coming!" Walsh said running over to where Jimmy, Carlos, and Alex were doing something to one of DK's favorite cereals. They soon took their positions and began having conversations as DK walked up the stairs, or more or so slowly shuffled up them because of the nail that he had fallen on making him not have much mobility in the rear end area.

"DK your back!"

DK looked around to see if he could spot any pranks, for when a firefighter got hurt in a ridicules manner, it was just common curiosity to make an ass out of that firefighter.

Everybody did notice how DK wasn't really sitting down, but then again could you after you had a 10 inch Carpenter nail went through your body?

Lt. Johnson walked in from his office, nodding his head to DK always happy to see a return of one of their own and then in a voice only Lt. Johnson could muster, told them to go clean something, not just sit around and gab.

As they did, everybody couldn't help notice how DK was making his way to his favorite cereal. They made sure to stay in earshot, as he grabbed a bowl and then opened the box and poured.

The sound of metal hitting nice clean porcelain glass as nails hit and empted out into the bowl.

Before the man could even get single word Carlos poked his head in from upstairs. "Man, we really _nailed_ you with that one, didn't we?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Have fun time trying to catch me, nail butt!"

Truly everything was back to normal in the FDNY house of Camelot, when you can laugh and have fun, you know everything is going to be all right.

As Bosco was walking down the street he felt something in his jacket going off, and he reached his hand in the pocket to find his cell phone. He looked at it then put it to his ear

"Hello?"

"Bosco, this is Faith."

He couldn't help but wonder suddenly, what did she want? Did she want to bug him to the point of wanting to bash his head in repeatedly like his mother had done. Or start asking him questions, really stupid questions like did he have his memory back, did he recall anything. But he silenced those thoughts.

"Oh hey Faith, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, hey can I meet up with you, I'd like to get out of this place."

Bosco began looking around, all ready forgetting where he had walked, and where he was. He just let his feet do the walking, and when you do that, you kind of tend to loose track of what street your on, since after awhile every street begins to look the same.

With the slight hesitation from her partner not telling where she could meet up with him, Faith smiled, on the other end.

"You don't remember where you are, do you?"

Sometimes Bosco really got creeped out by how she could read his mind, read his body language but what Bosco didn't know was he could do the same its just Bosco wasn't himself.

"Look Bosco, there a subway station near your apartment, I'm sure by the time you find it I'll be there, see you then." Before Bosco could really reply, she had hung up. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to turn back around.

Sure enough by the time he had relocated his place, and then started looking for the stairs for the subway station he found Faith standing there.

"Sorry to call you, just I needed to get out."

"No problem,..." Bosco then looked left then right and then back to Faith "so what is the problem?"

They began walking as they conversed. Faith begin to explain about Emily, how she was reacting to the whole situation, how Charlie was really into twisters and how he thought they were cool and on the other hand Emily being totally disgusted by them. By the time they reached the subway stairs again, everything was off Faith's chest and she felt much better about it. Bosco was going to try his best to give advice but he realized it probably not work out and so did Faith, and ended up just stopping that conversation.

"Thanks Bosco, I need that."

As Faith was thanking Bosco a man from behind had been following a elderly woman and was carefully planning when he would attack. The moment came when she shifted her purse and he leapt like a tiger would do, and ripped the purse from her, causing her feet to fall out from under her as she let out a cry. He made his way right towards Faith and Bosco heading for them, going for the flight of steps but Bosco's pure cop instincts took a hold. Before he knew what he was doing he stepped in front of the guy to block his path of direction. What he didn't intend was the guy not to stop and to Faith's horror her partner and the purse crook was going down in a heap with bone crunching sounds as they hit the cement steps, rolling and finally collapsing at the end of them with people who just gotten clear of them were staring at them not sure what to do.

Faith was sure she didn't even take the steps that she just had jumped all of them to get down to her partner and get that man off of him. The purse-snatcher was unconscious, which then she ordered for somebody to call the cops, she then checked her partner. He had a few cuts and bruises and some bloods in some area's but other then that he looked fine.

"Bosco?"

The immediate response surprised her, as he fluttered his eyelids and looked around with kind of a bewildered look on his face, almost trying to figure out how he gotten there.

His partner was having a tough time trying to read his facial expressions and began to get worried, so she asked the only question that came to her mind first.

"Bosco, are you okay?"

"No," as Bosco sat up rubbing his head he looked up at the stairs then at the man, looking down at his clothes then at Faith. "so I take it we got out of the basement?"

Faith just sat there. She couldn't register what Bosco had just said. If he just asked about the basement, that meant he remembered. Tears began to uncontrollably welled up into her eyes.

"Your back, oh my God your back." She then hugged him. People where still staring at them, not sure what these people were talking about, and they figured the man had hit his head a bit harder then they thought.

Bosco patted Faith's back and then she separated from him as he smiled. He himself was a bit confused how he gotten there, what was happening. The whole thing was a blur and he didn't realize the whole back story behind it so he just went along with it for now until somebody could tell him later.

"I take it you missed me?"

"You have no idea."

The cops ended up showing up and Bosco would have to make another trip to the hospital for the nice knock on his head. But thankful for that knock, it had jolted the memories that seemed to be always out of reach for Bosco. Faith would end up telling most of what happened over the course of a few weeks and month. Then Bosco's mother, Rose was there only 30 minutes later, crying like a mother would do, so happy to have her baby boy back to normal, or as normal as Bosco could get.

Families that had been so ripped apart by the Twister, had slowly but surely mended and one of the last ones that needed so desperately to be sewed back together had been. The firehouse and the precinct had their own families ripped apart, but like always the heroes of the city triumph and for the city of New York City, it was just another day in the Big Apple.

The End.


End file.
